


Past, Present, Parenthood

by SVU_BAU_CSI



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AUish, F/F, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slow Burn, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 38,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVU_BAU_CSI/pseuds/SVU_BAU_CSI
Summary: Emily joins the BAU and hopes to finally settle down. When choices of the past are revisited not only Emily's life is changed forever.
Relationships: Alex Blake/Emily Prentiss, David Rossi/Erin Strauss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an older story that I have on FanFiction.net and Wattpad that I have decided to add on here after my friend convinced me to start uploading here as well.

**Background:** So I made Emily younger for this story so she's in like her earlier 30's; you'll see why later on. The rest of the background will kind of fill in and there's a few things that are kind of left up to the reader's interpretation.

:::::::

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal minds or the quotes used.

:::::::

"Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving."

-Albert Einstein

:::::::

"Mom!" Seventeen year old Mattea yelled.

Emily poked her head around the kitchen wall. "What Mattea?"

The brunette who was all leg stepped into the door way with a box. "Where do you want the box with photo albums?" She asked.

"My bedroom," Emily replied before returning to the kitchen.

Mattea joined her a few moments later. "Why did we have to move right before senior year?" She asked with a sigh.

Emily frowned and ran a hand through Mattea's wavy hair, "I'm sorry sweetie, but we needed a change of scenery."

"You mean you got tired of working with Clyde and so when you got this job offer you thought why not," Mattea suggested with a grin.

Emily chuckled and stood back up, "Go get your sisters for lunch."

Mattea got an evil grin and yelled, "Rugrats it's time for food!"

Six year old Chloe slid in across the floor clad in a pink tutu, green turtle neck, and knee high rainbow socks. Her blond hair fell in her eyes hiding her round chocolate orbs. "I don't want crust on mine," She ordered as she pulled herself onto a stool.

Elise, who was three, was much less abrupt than her older sister. She was a carbon copy of Emily except her grey-blue eyes that held a depth of the unknown. Elise rarely spoke and when she did it was very timid.

Mattea compared Chloe to hot water always boiling over the top where as Elise was cold water frozen in place.

"Can we go to the park after lunch mommy?" Chloe asked swinging her feet into the counter.

Mattea hung her head with groan. "Please can we not. I have to get my room unpacked so I have room to practice my audition dance."

"We can if you put your toys in their correct homes before we leave," Emily told her.

"But mom I need to practice," Mattea whined.

Emily shook her head. "And you can stay home with Elise."

Mattea smiled. "Thank you mom."

Emily laughed. "You're welcome sweetie. I know how important your audition is."

"My routine has to be perfect if I even want a shot at getting in," Mattea told her.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Mattea if you learn that dance any better you'll be dancing in your sleep."

"I need to be able to do this dance no matter what," Mattea reminded her mother.

"What ever you say," Emily spoke taking a seat at the counter.

"Also the better I am the more chance I have of getting a scholarship," Mattea added.

Emily frowned as her regrets made a appearance. She should have listened to her mother and Mattea would haven't to worry about college tuition. In reality though Emily knew she wouldn't change a thing about her decision.

:::::::

"Mommy?" Chloe asked as Emily tucked her in that night.

"Yes sweetie?" Emily replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are we staying here forever or are we going to move again?" Chloe asked sleepily.

Emily sighed and kissed Chloe's head. "This time will be different."

Mattea who had been standing in the doorway spoke up, "Promise?"

Emily stood up with a solemn look. "I can't promise anything, but I'm going to try my hardest to make this the last time you have to move for a while."

"Not just us, you too," Mattea added.

Emily gently shut Chloe's door and joined Mattea in the hall. "Mattea I regret a lot of things. I wish I had been around more when you were growing up instead of working all the time-"

Mattea interrupted her, "I was to busy with school and dance to notice your absence. "

"See that's the problem. You should have noticed if I wasn't around."

Mattea shook her head in a playful manner and looked up with a smile. "I'm the oldest. Everyone has their regrets with their first kid. You realize your mistakes and you get to fix them with Chloe. Chloe will give you a few more regrets and you'll fix those with Elise. You just got to learn from your mistakes."

"When did you become so wise?" Emily asked.

"Anyone can be wise compared to Clyde," Mattea replied as a joke.

Knowing her daughter's thoughts on her former boss Emily chuckled. "I guess you're right."

Mattea headed to her own room. "Always."

:::::::

"Never regret something that once made you happy."

-Amber Deckers


	2. Chapter Two

"Starting a new job is always scary, or at least for me it's always scary. It's like the first day of school."

\- Sean Maher

:::::::

Emily woke to the jumping of little feet and knees in her back. "Ugh," Emily grunted as Chloe's knee dug further into her back. "Chloe, darling it is 5:00 a.m."

Though Emily had to think that to the six year old it felt much later. Everything she had read had said that it shouldn't take over a week for the girls to adjust to the new time zone. Mattea had adjusted pretty quickly, use to staying up a few extra hours so doing it to get on track was a breeze. Chloe and Elise on the other hand seemed to make it to six and crash. She was hoping with them starting school that week it would help.

"I tried to keep the rugrat contained in the living room, but I turned my back for a second," Mattea spoke from the door way.

Emily smiled and sat up pulling Chloe in her lap at the same time. "What about Elise?"

"Still sleeping," Mattea replied with a small smile.

"Finally," Emily whispered relieved. She then looked up to Mattea, "Thank you for getting up with Chloe."

"No problem. We can't have you falling asleep on your first day on the job," Mattea joked.

::::::

Rossi glanced up and saw someone in Hotch's office as he entered the BAU. The others gathered at Reid's desk also eyeing the office door. Morgan followed Rossi's gaze. "They've been up there a while. I think she might be Elle's replacement."

Rossi shrugged and started heading towards his own office. He didn't even make it all the way up before Hotch's door opened. Hotch and the new raven haired agent exited the office. He lead her down the steps as Rossi followed them. "Every one meet our new agent, Emily Prentiss."

Emily shook hands with everyone as they introduced themselves. "It is nice to meet all of you."

Rossi observed she was young meaning she'd probably burn out fast. The agents with lesser experience always seemed to get dragged down by seeing the horrors humans could commit. Rossi also felt a pang of familiarity as the brunette shook his hand.

It only seemed fair they get a case her first day. Emily sat nervously around the table as Garcia informed them of their case. She jumped when her phone buzzed. All eyes turned to her. "Sorry," She spoke embarrassed.

"Do you need to take that?" Hotch asked.

Emily knew exactly what it was. "It can wait sir."

"You may continue Garcia," Hotch spoke.

:::::::

On the plane after getting an update Emily was able to finally check her phone. Opening the text from Mattea she instantly smiled. Their was five pictures attached to the message. The first was of Mattea taking a picture of all three of them in the car after she parked. The next was of just Chloe and Elise hugging in front of the primary school. Then there was one of each girl in front of their classrooms.

"Does Agent Prentiss have a boyfriend?" Morgan asked taking a seat across from her.

Emily was jolted out of her thoughts, "Huh?"

Morgan chuckled. "Just you're over their smiling like a kid at Christmas."

Emily looked back at her phone sending Mattea a quick reply before speaking to Morgan. "I was just looking at the news."

"Okay," Morgan said not believing one word.

"What about you agent tough guy?" Emily joked.

Morgan chuckled holding his hands up. "I like to keep my options open."

Emily smirked. "I bet you do."

:::::::

"Even in the familiar there can be surprise and wonder."

-Tierney Gearon


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the French is wrong. I had to use Google.

"Sometimes you have to do what you don't love, so that you can do what you love."

-unknown

:::::::

Mattea knew school was gonna suck for all of three of them. It is bad enough going from state to state, but when you've been to schools in three different countries plus a short year of homeschooling you get use to it. It wouldn't be Mattea's first time in an American school, but it would be the younger girls first year. Though at least the younger girls only had British accents. It wasn't their first time in the US, but the last time they had been to young for it to impact it. Mattea on the other hand had moved around enough for her accent to be screwed. It didn't help she didn't even have to live somewhere long to pick up on the local speak. Many people complimented her on her unique ability to what she saw as confusing people. Though she hated watching her mother flinch at any hint of an Irish accent that passed her lips.

Mattea knew how bad their mom felt for missing their first day of school so she made work of capturing plenty of pictures. She also spoke to the girl's teachers. Knowing how excited Chloe was she walked her to class first. She knew Elise would be more reluctant and she didn't want Chloe to be late.

A kind older women greeted them. "Hi I'm Ms. David and you are?"

Mattea shook the women's hand, "Mattea Prentiss. Nice to meet you."

Chloe who was jumping with excitement in front of Mattea looked up. "Hi!"

The teacher smiled and spoke to her. "So you must be Chloe Prentiss?"

Chloe nodded. "Well Chloe why don't you put your things in your cubby and then you can go play with the other students."

Chloe gave Mattea a hug before running off. "I think she'll be just fine." The teacher told Mattea.

Elise was a whole different story. She didn't cry but instead clung to Mattea. "Elise I need you to stay here so I can go to school."

"Don't wanna," Elise protested.

Mattea sent the teacher an apologetic look. "Elise you have to."

"Don't wanna," Elise tried again.

"Sweetie the sooner you go the school the quicker the day will be over," Mattea informed her.

Elise just clung harder to Mattea's leg. "We can have spaghetti for dinner."

That caught Elise's attention. "School nice?"

"Yes school is very fun and I'll be back to get you this afternoon," Mattea reassured her.

Elise held up her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky Promise," Mattea said linking their pinkies.

After that Elise completely let go and went into the classroom.

Mattea's own morning went off with out a hitch. That is if you count literally running into someone, getting lost twice, and being called in front of the class in French without a hitch.

Mattea's first class of the day was AP History. While in London she had done a double study of sorts which involved her normal school work while also learning American work in her free time. She knew that she planned to go to college in the states so she might as well get a head start. With her wide range of knowledge she easily sailed through a placement test. Looking down at her schedule to get the room number she didn't notice the person in her path.

"Ow," was her first reaction as she hit the ground. Her second reaction was apologizing. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking."

"It's fine," The dusty haired blonde spoke.

"No it's not," Mattea replied. "I'm normally more aware of my surroundings, but I'm trying to find AP History."

The other senior stood up dusting off her jeans. "Ms. Cooper or Mr. Charleston?"

Mattea glanced back down at her schedule. "Mr. Charleston."

"You're gonna like him," The blonde spoke. "I can show you to the classroom."

Mattea smiled. "Thank you uhm..."

"Caitlin," The she replied.

"Caitlin," Mattea repeated committing the name to memory. "I'm Mattea."

Caitlin was taken back by the way her name sounded in Mattea's accent. "Finally a name I haven't heard before. Do you know how many kids have the name Caitlin at this school? I'll give you a hint; a lot."

"Thanks," Mattea whispered blushing. "It's Italian. My father's name is Matthew and Mattea is the Italian feminine form of it."

"Cool. My mom named me after a goat," Caitlin responded with a grin.

Mattea gave her a questioning look.

"Her family had a goat named Caitlin. My mom loved the goat so much she named me after it," Caitlin explained.

"Oh," Mattea mouthed.

"So what brings you to Virginia?" Caitlin asked.

"My mom got a new job," Mattew replied.

Caitlin nodded. "Cool. I've lived here forever. Barely been out of the state."

"That sounds nice. The longest time I've spent in a place at one time is four years. Though we always seemed to return to London," Mattea told her.

Caitlin picked up on the fact that she shouldn't venture to far on that subject. "So what ya like to do?"

"Dance, Dance, Dance, and Puzzles," Mattea replied with a grin.

Caitlin laughed. "So you like dancing."

"What about you?" Mattea asked.

"Do alot of babysitting my little brothers, but when I have free time I like to go horse back riding," Caitlin told her.

"I have two younger sisters so I can relate to the babysitting," Mattea said just as they reached her class.

"Well this is it," Caitlin spoke gesturing to the door. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Thanks and see you around," Mattea called as Caitlin went to her own class.

After History Mattea had French. She found it pointless seeing she was already fluent in French, Spanish, and Italian, but she needed it for her diploma. Thankfully she found the French room with out incident. Like she told Caitlin she enjoyed puzzles. Really anything that challenged the brain. It wasn't rare for her to carry crosswords or logic riddles around. Since she felt no need to pay attention in French class she pulled out one of her puzzle books to occupy her time.

"Ms. Prentiss since you don't seem to want to pay attention why don't you stand up and tell me what I just taught?" The teacher told her.

Mattea looked up slowly. "Why?"

"Because if you want to pass my class you need to participate," The teacher replied.

Mattea dropped her pencil on the desk and slowly stood up. From her left she heard a a kid whisper "Oh shit".

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire attention quand je suis déjà couramment en Français, espagnol et italien. La seule raison pour laquelle que je suis encore dans cette classe est parce que j'en ai besoin pour obtenir leur diplôme. Aussi, soit dit en passant la leçon que vous enseignaient a eu tort. Je devrais savoir que je vivait en France depuis deux ans." (I do not see why I should pay attention when I am already fluent in French, Spanish, and Italian. The only reason I am even in this class is because I need it to graduate. Also by the way the lesson you were teaching was wrong. I should know I did live in France for two years.)" Mattea fired in few split seconds.

So in all honesty she was kind of bluffing. She had indeed lived in France for two years, but she didn't remember much of it. After that the French teacher left her alone. When trying to find her science class she got lost again.

"I'm gonna start calling you puppy," Caitlin said walking up beside her.

Mattea quickly turned Cailtlin. "What?"

"Every time I see you you're looking around like a lost puppy," Caitlin explained.

"Oh, yeah that. High school should really come with a map."

Caitlin laughed. "Where to next my lady?"

Mattea giggled. "Science with Marshall."

"Great, right where I'm going." Caitlin said leading the way.

It had it's up and downs, but Mattea deemed the school day a success.

:::::::

"We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our paths for a reason."

\- unknown


	4. Chapter Four

"Candy is nature's way of making up for Mondays."

-Unknown Author

:::::::

Mattea took a breath of fresh air as the she exited the high school in the swarm of students. First day down and only like ten months left to go. Before she reached the parking lot she heard someone call her name out. "Hey Mattea," Caitlin called running to catch up with the taller girl.

"Hi Caitlin," Mattea replied.

"So how was your first day?" Caitlin asked way to chipper for Mattea.

Mattea shrugged. "Not the worst; therefore, I have to say homeschool is as bad as you can get."

"I thought that would be the best, because you can go to school in your pajamas?" Caitlin asked confused.

"Maybe it is," Mattea said with another shrug. She then mumbled the last part with a little shake of her head, "I didn't care much for it though."

"On a more cheerful note you survived your first day of high school," Caitlin commented pulling something out of her backpack pocket.

"Yeah, now I have to survive my sisters," Mattea replied with a soft giggle.

As Mattea was speaking Caitlin unwrapped a sucker and popped it in her mouth. She then held one out to Mattea. Being the daughter her mother raised she had an internal battle about what to do.

In the end she politely declined, "No thank you; I don't care for most sweets."

"How do you not like candy?" Caitlin asked shocked.

"I mean I like some sweets, for example: Double Decker bars and Baci are both pretty good," Mattea mused with a child like gleam tugging over her eyes.

Caitlin rolled her own eyes,"You are too proper for your own good. With your accent, taste in candy, and all." She saw hurt flash through Mattea's eyes, "Oh sorry I was joking."

"Oh," Mattea whispered feeling embarrassed. "I love talking to you, but I have to go pick up my sisters."

"Okay," Caitlin replied sadly. "See you around."

Once reaching her car Mattea carefully placed her backpack in the passenger seat. Her said car had been a gift from Cylde for her sixteenth birthday. When she was twelve Cylde made a joke, well what she that was a joke at the time, he had said that if they survived the year he would buy her a car. Though they barely scrapped through the year of Emily being away, and them traveling all over the UK they somehow made it. Mattea had forgotten all about the promise until her sixteenth birthday when Clyde showed up more excited than normal. He didn't even give time for questions before dragging her to buy her first car.

Emily was a little pissed swearing she would pay him back one day. Clyde had just laughed and said it was no big deal. If anything Mattea could pay him back herself when she made it big for dancing.

On the way Mattea made note to speak to both Chloe and Elise's teacher when she picked them up.

"So how was she today?" Mattea asked Ms. Levi, Elise's teacher, when she reached the preschooler's classroom.

"Other than at nap time I would say she did pretty good," The teacher responded with a smile.

Mattea frowned as she apologized, "I'm sorry we moved recently, so we've been trying to get her adjusted to the new time schedule."

The teacher felt bad for making Mattea misunderstand her previous statement. "It's fine, we just don't normally have kids lay down and take a nap before nap time. I noticed Elise had her head down, so I allowed her to lay down earlier. She woke up about halfway through the other kid's nap time and colored quietly."

"Well thank you," Mattea replied before leading Elise to Chloe's classroom.

"Mattea!" Chloe yelled when she spotted them enter the room.

Mattea blushed in embarrassment as the few parents gathered all turned to her. "Hey Rugrat," She replied much quieter.

Chloe ran to Mattea already filling her in on the day, "We colored, made a tree, made a poster, played games, and had a funeral."

The first grader spoke so quickly Mattea barely caught it all. The last part; however, defiantly caught her attention. "Who died?" She questioned with curiosity.

"We buried our can'ts," Chloe explained, "I buried spelling."

Mattea had to give a small smile at the first grader's admittance. It wasn't that Chloe couldn't spell, but she often confused the American and British spelling of words.

"That's good," Mattea told her as she gathered Chloe's things.

"I made a picture for Clyde. Can I send it to him?" Chloe asked holding up her coloring sheets.

Mattea nodded, "I don't see why not."

Even when they were in the car Chloe was still a chatter box. "Mattea did mommy have a case?" Chloe asked her smile fading slightly.

Mattea's own grin dropped. "Yeah she did, but we're gonna make spaghetti for dinner and then call her so you can tell her all about your day."

When they reached the grocery store, Mattea put Elise in the shopping cart seat. Elise was small for her age, so she easily still fit in the shopping cart seat. Chloe rejected any form of containment and drove Mattea insane running around as she tried to shop.

"Chloe Camille Prentiss get back here now!" Mattea yelled as Chloe got on her last nerve.

Chloe ignored her and rushed around a corner. Mattea cursed, when she heard a crash of what was definitely someone's basket hitting the ground.

"Chloe do you want me to put you in time out when we get home?" Mattea asked as she rounded the cornor.

Chloe looked guilty as she eyed the spilled contents of someone's grocery basket all over the floor. Mattea spoke to Chloe first, "Apologize."

While Chloe started to apologize, Mattea finally looked up to see who Chloe's victim was. She was instantly even more embarrassed. Mattea may not have been a profiler like her mother, but she could easily tell the women was stern and defiantly didn't appreciate a six year old running her over.

"I'm sorry ma'am; I shouldn't have been running," Chloe spoke with large eyes fluttering between the stranger and the ground.

Mattea watched as the older blonde women capped her anger before speaking, "It's fine."

"I'll clean up the mess I made," Chloe added as she bent down to pick up the groceries discarded on the ground.

Mattea bent down herself putting a few of the stray cans in the basket fallen on the floor. Picking it up she handed the basket back to the lady. "I really am sorry for my sister running into you. I reassure you it will be a long while before she does something like that again."

"Kids will be kids I assume," The women stated sad like unsure of her statement.

Chloe placed the last bit of groceries back in the basket with a final sorry before being led away by Mattea; now with a firm grip on her hand.

Erin Strauss stood in shock as she watched the trio walk away. Something about the youngest girl struck a cord of history she couldn't place. Still unsure of what to make of the event she proceeded with her shopping.

:::::::

"Sometimes history shows up in the oddest of circumstances."


	5. Chapter Five

If you think missing me is hard, you should try missing you.

-Melissa

:::::::

Emily sighed when Hotch finally called it a night. They'd been working on the case all day without much progress. At nine Hotch called it a day allowing them to return to the hotel. With so many people joining and leaving the FBI at the moment they weren't confident with the current budget plan so bunking up was inevitable. Being the only two females that traveled with the team JJ and Emily headed to their shared room.

"If it's okay with you Emily I'm going to take a shower first," JJ spoke setting her to-go bag on the second bed.

"That's fine," Emily replied tossing her own to-go bag on the first bed.

Plopping down on the bed along with her bag Emily took her gun and badge off following with her boots. Once she was sure JJ was in the shower Emily pulled out her phone and dialed her eldest daughters number. It's was past ten in Virginia, but Emily knew Mattea would still be up. The phone barely had time to ring before she heard the phone being picked up.

"Hey mom," Mattea spoke quickly.

Emily smiled at hearing Mattea on the phone. "How was school?"

"The girls had a good day at school," Mattea replied.

Emily knew Mattea was purposely leaving out her own day. "And what about yours?"

"Okay, I made a friend," Mattea lightly replied. "I think," She added as an after thought.

Emily could tell there was still something Mattea had left out. "Do you like your classes?"

"Yep," Mattea attempted lying.

Emily coughed.

Mattea gave in, "Okay I yelled at my French teacher in French, but she started it."

"Honey I know you don't like it, but you have to at least try," Emily told her.

"I will," Mattea promised. "By the way I have two eager little rugrats wanting to speak to you."

Emily was shocked to learn the little girls were still up. "Put them on speaker."

"Mommy!" Chloe exclaimed.

Emily's heart burst with love and sadness as her middle daughter eagerly chatted about her day. When Chloe's yawns became big and many Emily told her it was bed time. As Mattea catered to the six year old Emily had a quite moment speaking with the three year old that she assumed had took a nap before the call.

"How was your day sweetie?" Emily asked.

In her always timid tone Elise replied, "Fun?"

"I'm glad. Did you make any friends?"

Emily heard a sound that she assumed was Elise shaking her head forgetting Emily couldn't see her.

"You will darling," Emily told her.

Elise was quit for a few moments before softly asking, "Mommy read bed story?"

"Which story you want me to tell sweetie?" Emily asked hoping Elise would choose one of the stories Emily herself had made up.

"The one with the Prince," Elise replied with her own form of confidence.

Emily sadly smiled as she told the story of a Prince who protected his family from the wicked witch. Only if the girl's knew the story wasn't purely a work of fiction if so it probably wouldn't their favorite. It wasn't long before Mattea picked up the phone informing her Elise had fell asleep.

"I need to go but I'll try to call in the morning or tomorrow night," Emily said knowing JJ would be out of the shower any minute.

"Okay," Mattea got out in the middle of a yawn.

"I think it's time you also head to bed," Emily told her.

"I am," Mattea reassured Emily. "Night mom."

"Goodnight sweetie," Emily spoke hanging up.

Unaware to Emily JJ had heard the last bit between Mattea and Emily. "Showers open," JJ announced startling Emily.

Emily forced a smile as she stood up gathering her pajamas. JJ saw how Emily seemed sad after her phone call. "Hey the first case is always the hardest," JJ told her hoping to give her some comfort.

"I know," Emily whispered thinking back to her first Interpol case.

She had two less kids and still found the good in people. She was hoping the BAU would be a fresh start; no more undercover work, less fear, and Ian forgotten.

JJ pulled out her own phone and opened a puzzle app. Apps that required thought, but we're still relatively simple seemed to help her set her mind on something other than the work they did. Sometimes she would even play online scrabble if she wasn't too tired.

She had just completed a nonogram when she saw Emily's phone light up on the bedside table. Out of the corner of her eye she happened to catch a glimpse of a guy's picture with three girl standing around him. JJ knew that Emily had rejected Morgan's questions about a boyfriend, but she couldn't help wonder about it.

JJ mentioned the phone call when Emily exited the bathroom. "You got a call."

"Thank you," Emily replied picking up her phone and walking to the far side of the room.

Emily saw her mis call and redialed the number. "Miss me already?" She asked sarcastically as soon as she heard someone pick up.

"Well you are one hard agent to replace darling," Clyde's voice spoke through the phone.

Emily shook her head. "Drop the flattery and inform me of why you called?"

"Well I'm in the area so I thought I would drop by," Cylde replied.

Emily sighed. "I'm on a case," She paused and bit her lip. "And you are at my door aren't you?"

"Of course darling," Cylde said as Emily could just see him grinning.

Emily glanced over to JJ who was looking at her own phone. "Just be quiet," She whispered giving in.

"Well I wouldn't want to wake the neighborhood would I?" Clyde spoke with his usual air.

Emily rolled her eyes at his smart remark. "It's late and I'm working, so we can continue this conversation in the morning."

Once Emily finished her call JJ looked up. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just and old friend," Emily replied crawling into bed.

:::::::

When your past calls don't answer. It has nothing new to say.

-TheFreshQuotes


	6. Chapter Six

"I love nicknames. It makes me feel loved. It makes me feel less alone in this world."

-Elliot Page

:::::::

Mattea groaned as her alarm buzzed and flashed bright red, 5:30. Next to her alarm laid her phone that she just happened to check before getting up. She opened her only text, which was from her mom, 'Clyde's in the state's'. Mattea rolled her eyes and spoke to herself, "Thanks for the heads up."

Over the years Mattea had formed a routine of sorts; that day was no different. First she peeked in on the girls. She, to no surprise, found Chloe wide awake playing with her barbies on the floor. "Come on," Mattea whispered. Once they were in the hallway she returned to her normal volume. "You can help me fix breakfast."

Chloe smiled and happily skipped ahead into the living room. Seconds later Mattea jumped as Chloe screamed. She ran forward only to discover Clyde now wide awake on the couch. "When mom said you were in town she didn't mention you were on our couch."

"Sorry you didn't get the memo Dancer," Clyde spoke as he sat up pulling Chloe down onto his lap.

Mattea shook her head at the nickname Clyde had stuck her with many years ago. "Since you're here you can entertain the rug-rats while I'm fixing breakfast. Elise probably woke up when Chloe screamed."

"No problem," Clyde replied. With Mattea going to get Elise he turned his attention to Chloe. "How was school Pumpkin?"

Chloe jumped up and almost ran into Mattea and Elise as she ran to her room. Mattea sighed and sat down a sleepy Elise on the couch next to Clyde. Elise gave Clyde a half smile before curling up in a ball in the corner of the couch. Chloe came back with papers in hand and thrust them in Clyde's unsuspecting hands. "I drew you pictures."

"How kind of you Pumpkin," He spoke with a smile. "They're really good."

Chloe beamed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie," Clyde replied.

"Can we go play barbies?" Chloe asked.

Clyde stood up with out fight knowing he would loose any way. He held his hand out for Chloe to take. "You'll have to give me a tour of the apartment."

Chloe nodded eagerly leading Clyde to the hall. He stopped her long enough to turn around and speak to Elise, "You coming little Em?"

Elise shook her head and remained in her ball. Clyde frowned briefly before allowing Chloe to continue.

:::::::

"How is Virginia?" Clyde asked Mattea as they walked back to his rental after dropping the girls off.

"It's different, I haven't decided if that's good or not," Mattea replied.

Clyde hummed, "You'll figure it all out."

"I hope so," Mattea told him with a frown.

Clyde pulled Mattea into a side hug. "You're a very intelligent girl; you'll figure everything out."

:::::::

Mattea found it weird to be dropped off at school instead of driving herself. She'd been taken herself to school for years.

"Got everything?" Clyde asked from his spot behind the wheel.

Mattea popped her head back in the window to reply, "Yeah."

"Mattea!" Caitlin yelled running up to them.

Mattea allowed a small smile to grace her face. "Caitlin."

"Who's your friend Dancer?" Clyde asked with a devilish grin.

Mattea rolled her eyes. "This is my friend Caitlin. You should try to make friends sometime."

"I'll have you know I have plenty of friends," He replied.

Mattea tsked as she turned around. "Your employees don't count."

Clyde laughed and waved goodbye as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Who was that? If you don't mind me asking."

Mattea didn't mind giving a short answer, "That would be Clyde. He's an old family friend that decided to pop in for a visit."

"He seems like an interesting character," Caitlin observed.

Mattea chuckled. "A character he is."

:::::::

"When character is lost; all is lost."

-Billy Graham


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens; well after a few drinks.

"A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts."

~ Steve Fergosi

:::::::

Emily almost ran off the plane as they returned from their case the next day. She knew from a text from Mattea that Clyde was still on their couch and would remain there till the weekend. JJ walked up behind Emily with her go bag. "The team sometimes goes out for a few drinks after a case. We were wondering if you were interested. If you can't make it it's totally okay."

Emily bit her lip. On one hand she wanted to get home to the girls, but on the other hand it wouldn't hurt to spend time with the team. These were the people who were responsible for having each other's backs. "Is it okay if I go home and change first?"

JJ's face lit up. "Definitely."

So that's how Emily found herself quickly sneaking in to see the girls and then going to change. Clyde didn't say anything when she entered the apartment, but he did speak when she left, "Where you off to?"

"The team invited me out for drinks. I'm not staying long, and the girls are already asleep," Emily replied.

"Call me if you need a ride," Clyde called to her as she stepped out the door.

Emily sent a smile over her shoulder as she let herself out of the apartment.

:::::::

Emily was surprised to see the team including Garcia, Haley, and Strauss had already arrived. "Section Chief Strauss," Emily greeted with a hint of nervousness.

"You can just call me Strauss or Erin outside of the office," Strauss replied.

Emily nodded and joined them to the table. "Well if it isn't Princess," Morgan spoke downing his shot.

"Glad you could join us," JJ repeated from earlier.

"Can't stay long though I have to get up early in the morning. Five a.m. and a hangover don't mix."

Hotch spoke next, "After a case you don't have to be in before 10."

"I know, but I have company staying for the weekend," Emily explained.

"Old friend at your door?" JJ asked calling back to the phone conversation.

"Yeah, he has decided that my couch is much better than an expensive hotel," Emily replied letting a wall or two fall.

"Well let's enjoy the time we have!" Garcia cheered.

"I'm gonna get another round," Morgan stated. "What does everyone want?"

"Green fairy!" Garcia yelled a little to loudly already a little drunk.

"Orange-spiced coffee," Reid said much more reserved.

"Beer for us," Hotch said referring to himself and Haley.

"Same," JJ and Emily said together.

Morgan turned to Strauss and Rossi. "Sprite and Whiskey?" He asked.

Rossi nodded. Before long Morgan returned with drinks and a fish bowl. It was no shocker that two hours later they had a few very drunk agents on their hands. "Aaron and I will take Reid and JJ home," Haley announced when they decided it was time to go home.

Morgan, who held his alcohol pretty well, said he'd call a cab for himself and Garcia. Strauss turned to Rossi, "I guess we get Prentiss."

"For someone who wasn't staying long she sure got drunk," Rossi acknowledged.

Emily was trying to stand at the table but obviously failing as she clutched to the top. "Emily it's time to take you home," Rossi spoke as he gave her his arm for support.

Slowly Rossi and Strauss walked to her car as Emily stumbled along holding on to Rossi. She'd fought him at first but after almost falling she held on to his arm pretty tight. Once they were in the car it took a few tries but Strauss finally got the address, so they could take Emily home. Rossi had suggested they just take her to their house, but Emily had instantly protested.

"Promised I'd be home," Emily slurred.

"You're old friend I assume?" Rossi asked.

Ever since he had found something familiar about the new agent he had been trying to learn as much about her as possible.

"No, not Clyde. I told Clyde; promised Taya," Emily corrected in her drunken state.

"Who's Taya?" Strauss whispered more to Rossi.

"Don't know. The only thing I know about her is she keeps to herself, and her mother is Ambassador Prentiss," Rossi replied.

The way Emily scrunched her face up at the mention of her mother didn't go unnoticed by them. Arriving at the apartment Rossi cursed who ever built an apartment building with out an elevator. With a few stumbles they finally made it to the third floor. "Do you have a key Emily?"

"Nuhun," Emily said shaking her head. She then hit the door with all her strength. "Clyde open the door."

Clyde threw himself off the couch with a grumble. He didn't even pay attention to who it was as he angrily complained, "I swear if you wake Chloe or Elise up I'll shoot you."

Rossi and Strauss both looked skeptically at the man dressed only in his t-shirt and boxers. "Did you just threaten three FBI agents?" Strauss asked.

"Pretty sure I out rank you," Clyde stated.

Emily ignored everything and stumbled into the apartment immediately tripping over a Barbie. "Shit!" She yelled as she hit the ground.

"Great," Clyde sighed knowing at least one of the girls was bound to wake up.

Rossi rushed forward and took note of the cut now gracing Emily's forehead from the hall table.

"Who's there?" A voice called from the hallway.

"It's just us," Clyde called back helping Rossi get Emily to her feet.

Mattea felt relief as she saw there was no intruder; then she saw the cut on her mom's head. Strauss was shocked to see the same girl from the grocery store.

"What happened?" Mattea asked rushing forward.

Clyde and Rossi set Emily down the couch. "I tripped," Emily giggled.

Mattea looked to Clyde. "She's drunk isn't she?"

"She's had a few drinks," Rossi replied.

"And you are?" Mattea inquired.

Rossi stuck his hand out. "Agent Rossi, I work with Emily."

Mattea shook his hand and then noticed Strauss. "Good to see you again."

"Yes, I suppose," Strauss said stepping forward.

"You've met?" Rossi asked confused.

"I told you about being run over by a child. She was with the child," Strauss explained.

Mattea looked at her feet. "Once again I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. You added a little excitement to my day," Strauss told her.

Mattea looked up and glanced to Emily. "Thank you for bringing mom home. What-"

Mattea was cut off when Elise walked into the living room. Elise looked up with her blue eyes and dragged her soft yellow blanket behind her.

Rossi gasped and looked at Strauss to see if she realized it too. Mattea didn't see their reactions and instead went to pick Elise up. "Did we wake you up?"

Elise nodded her head against Mattea's shoulder. "We hate to rush but we better get going," Rossi spoke leading Strauss to the door.

"Thanks again," Mattea spoke before turning to Clyde. "Clyde can you?" She asked nodding to Emily.

"Sure thing Dancer," Clyde replied helping Emily to her feet. "Time for bed darling."

:::::::

Rossi and Strauss sat in the car with the silence circling around them. Rossi flipped open his wallet to reveal a picture of a grinning three year-old with shining brown eyes and her brown waves pulled back in a ponytail. Strauss met his eye with a sad smile and a sigh.

:::::::

"You can close your eyes to reality but not to memories."

-Stanislaw Jerzy Lec


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't really answer many questions. It might even give you some more; like just how did Clyde break his wrist?

"I feel bad for people who don't drink. When they wake up in the morning, that's as good as they're going to feel all day."

~ Frank Sinatra

:::::::

Emily woke up with a pounding head ache, and she groaned as light filtered in from the door. "Pain killer and water is on your bedside table," Clyde spoke from his spot by the door.

"Thanks," Emily replied grabbing for them with her eyes shut to block out the light.

With water and painkillers in her system she seemed slightly ready to function. "What time is it?"

"6:00," Clyde replied. "Mattea is fixing breakfast if you want any."

"What time did I get home last night?" Emily asked.

"About 1:00 something," Clyde answered moving to take the empty water glass.

"Sorry for calling you out so late," Emily apologized as she sat up against the head board.

Clyde chuckled. "I didn't bring you home darling. Agent Rossi, I think that was his name, brought you home."

Emily gulped. "How drunk was I?"

"Well you managed to wake everyone up but Chloe, and then you face planted the hall table," Clyde told her.

With that Emily stood up and walked to the bathroom. She was not surprised to find a bruise and small cut on her forehead. "I'm gonna take a shower before taking the girls to school," Emily called from the bathroom after accessing the damage.

"Okay," Clyde replied before walking out of the bedroom to give her privacy

:::::::

The little girls were excited to be dropped off by their mother, and Emily was happy to meet their teachers. Mattea on the other hand was not looking forward to having her mother drop her off. They were about five minutes away when Mattea finally spoke, "Is it a good time to mention Dr. Blake wants to speak to you?"

"And Dr. Blake is?" Emily asked.

Mattea avoided looking at her mom. "The French teacher I yelled at."

"And when does she went to speak to me?" Emily was hoping it wasn't this morning cause she looked like a wreck. She hadn't bothered much with covering up the bruise other than throwing her hair over it.

"This morning I guess. She said she wanted to speak to my mom and I said you were working. She asked to speak to you when you're not working," Mattea explained. "On another note I made a friend."

"That's good sweetie. I just wish you told me about this before leaving the house."

"I'm sorry," Mattea whispered.

:::::::

Emily knocked on the door Mattea had led her to. "Come in," A voice called from inside.

"I heard you wanted to speak to me," Emily spoke walking in.

Alex Blake turned around to find the brunette standing near the door with Mattea hiding behind her. "You must be Ms. Prentiss?"

Emily stepped forward and shook Alex's hand. "Yes I am."

"Have a seat," Alex instructed, "you too Mattea."

"Mattea told me what happened and I think she owes you an apology," Emily said before Alex could say anything further.

"You're right, but so is Mattea."

"I am?" Mattea asked surprised.

Alex nodded. "You have clearly shown your ability, so I have a suggestion."

"Does it involve puzzles?" Mattea asked.

Alex shook her head. "Sadly, no. I'm offering to allow you study another language if you like."

Mattea turned to Emily with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I should learn Russian so I can finally be better than you in a language."

Alex turned her attention to Emily, "You speak Russian?"

"Badly, but yes," Emily replied.

"Do you speak any other languages?" Alex inquired with a new found interest.

"Just the basics," Emily told her, "Italian, French, Spanish, Arabic, Greek, and a very broken Russian."

Alex was genuinely impressed. "And you speak three of those Mattea?"

Mattea nodded. "Yes ma'am, but I prefer English and Italian. I'm thinking German would be good to add to my list."

"First thing you'll need to do is take the final French exam just for records that you passed French. After that's finished and graded I'll give you weekly assignments for German," Alex explained.

Mattea smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and you can go now."

Mattea stood up and told her mom bye before leaving. Alex spoke to Emily next, "It was nice meeting you Ms. Prentiss"

"It was nice meeting you too Dr. Blake," Emily said standing up.

:::::::

When Emily returned home she put her work clothes on and did more to cover up the bruise. "I give up!" She yelled in frustration.

Clyde heard her yell and yelled back in reply, "I haven't seen you that drunk since the Crewman Case!"

Emily stepped out of the bathroom with her hands on her hips. "You still don't remember that night or how you broke your wrist."

"I don't think any of us remember that night; except maybe the cab driver who was took all of us home," Clyde told her from his spot on the couch.

"Poor fellow," Emily stated feeling sorry for who ever had to deal with them that night.

Clyde got up to refill his drink. "How are you going to explain your 'battle wound'?"

"Fight with my cat?" Emily suggested.

Clyde laughed. "You don't have a cat."

:::::::

"Jeez Princess should I be asking what the other guy looks like?" Morgan joked when Emily walked into the bullpen.

Emily through her bag in her chair. "I tripped and hit my table."

"Studies show that of patients in the ER 10-18% are alcohol related," Reid rambled.

"How do you know I didn't trip this morning?" Emily asked.

"That's a possibility, but your chances of injury would have been higher-"

Morgan cut Reid off. "We got it Pretty Boy. Prentiss is just mad she didn't remember it till she looked in the mirror."

"Don't you have work Agent Morgan," Emily asked turning to do her own.

Morgan just smiled.

:::::::

❝Language is the road map of a culture. It tells you where its people come from and where they are going.❞  
‒Rita Mae Brown


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for a time reference this chapter is going on the same time as the beginning of the last chapter.

"Family: A social unit where the father is concerned with parking space, the children with outer space, and the mother with closet space." Evan Esar

:::::::

Rossi met Garcia in her lair bright and early the next morning. "I need you to do something for me."

Garcia sat down in her chair and got ready to crack whatever Rossi needed her to do. "My computer skills are at your service."

"Could you take a picture and show me what they look like now?" Rossi asked getting the picture out of his wallet.

Garcia nodded and started pulling up the needed software. "What case is this for?"

Rossi handed her the worn picture. "Cold case," He replied.

Garcia took the picture and couldn't help but notice the adorableness. "Who is she?"

"Her name is... was Evie," He started. "She was abducted from her home when she was three. I need you to age the picture about 28 years."

"That's awful," Garcia commented before getting to work.

Rossi just nodded numbly and watched Garcia. "It won't be a 100% accurate you know since there's unknown factors to consider. They could have dyed their hair, been in an accident..." She rambled.

"I just need something to go off of," Rossi told her.

"Well in a few more minutes we should have a final picture," Garcia commented.

When the final picture was printed Rossi gave a quick thank you and rushed out with it. Once she was alone Garcia couldn't help, but allow herself to want to learn more. She had a first name, age, and a round about year. 'This will be easy' she told herself.

:::::::

Rossi barged into Strauss' office and threw the picture down on her desk. Strauss looked up abruptly and glanced at the picture. "Why did you barge into my office to show me a picture of Agent Prentiss."

Rossi set the picture of Evie down next to it. "Because it's not a picture of Agent Prentiss. I had Garcia do an age progression. That picture is of Evie; of what our Evie would look like today," He'd explained.

Strauss took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dave..." She whispered.

"Erin I think it's something worth looking into," Dave told her walking around her desk.

Strauss shook her head. "You can't keep living on false hope; Evie is gone."

"I refuse to give up on my daughter Erin!" Rossi stated his volume rising.

The louder Rossi got the quieter Strauss got. "You're not giving up you are moving on with your life. It's been almost twenty-nine years Dave."

"I work for the FBI and find abducted children all the time, but couldn't find my own. What does that say about me?" Rossi pointed out.

Strauss felt the tears pooling as her anger bubbled; yet her voice remained quiet, "I was there Dave. She was just a few feet away from me and someone just snatched her up. What does that say about me?" The sobs started as Rossi gathered her in his arms. "Someone took my daughter from right underneath me."

Rossi ran his hand up and down her back in comfort. "I should have been there."

"No, don't go blaming yourself now," Strauss spoke between crying.

"I'm not blaming myself," Rossi stated, "I blame the person who took her."

:::::::

Garcia had to use her magic, but she eventually pulled up the case of Evie Rossi. "How could someone do this?" She asked herself.

With a new found determination she took a closer look at the age progressed picture. "My furry friends if she doesn't look like Emily."

With that Garcia started digging into the newest agent's background. When she discovered several closed files her suspicion grew. It took some time, but she finally found what she was looking for. "Woah," Was all she could say.

:::::::

Garcia took her laptop and scurried to find Rossi. She knocked but no one answered. "Can I help you?" Hotch asked walking up to her.

Garcia didn't know how much she was to share so she attempted to lie. "He asked me to find tickets for a show and I just wanted to let him know I was able to find some not sold out."

Hotch had a suspicion she was lying, but he knew it couldn't be about anything to severe. "I think he's still in Strauss' office."

"Thanks boss man," Garcia said before rushing off.

Garcia knocked and waited for permission before entering the office. Like predicted she found Rossi and Strauss sitting on the couch. "I found her."

Strauss sat up as Rossi jumped to see what Garcia had found. "It took a little digging and opening a few files, but I finally found her. There is no record, besides a copy of a birth certificate, of an Emily Prentiss before her fourth birthday. Turns out she was adopted from a company shut down years ago for kidnapping their children and giving them new homes and identities. Most of the kids were found and returned to their homes, but I guess they found no record of her. If it's any consolation I don't think Ambassador Prentiss knew she had adopted an abducted child," Garcia explained.

Strauss sat speechless as Rossi thanked Garcia. When Garcia had been sworn to secrecy and returned to her computers Rossi sat back down. "I can't believe we might have finally found her."

"What are we gonna do?" Strauss inquired.

Rossi shrugged. "That's a really good question."

:::::::

"The most important thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother." Henry Ward Beecher


	10. Chapter Ten

"This is part of what a family is about, not just love. It's knowing that your family will be there watching out for you. Nothing else will give you that. Not money. Not fame. Not work." -Mitch Albom

:::::::

Rossi walked down the steps with a purpose. It was a slow day, so he had about an hour for lunch. Rossi was going to use his hour wisely. When he was walking through the bullpen he made eye contact with Emily. Thankfully she got the message to follow him. Emily waited till the elevator doors shut before speaking. "If this is about last night I'm really sorry."

Rossi allowed a small smile at the thought of a very drunk Emily being extremely giggly. "This isn't about last night. How's your head by the way?"

"Fine, Clyde had pain killers ready when I got up this morning," Emily replied.

"That's kind of him considering he threatened to shoot us last night," Rossi stated with his voice neutral.

Emily looked up shocked; she didn't remember that. "He did?"

"You were pounding on the door, and he started fussing about waking Chloe up," Rossi explained.

"I'm sorry," Emily stated then moved on to the current problem. "If this isn't about last night then what are you doing?"

Rossi grinned. "Taking you to lunch."

Emily crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because I like to learn things about the new agents," He stated, "JJ is very good at soccer, Morgan flips houses in his free time, Garcia runs a support group for families who lost love ones, Reid can beat almost anyone in poker, and Hotch doesn't smile much unless he's around his son Jack."

"What about you?" Emily inquired.

"I like cooking."

"And what are you hoping to learn about me?" Emily asked.

"Whatever you're willing to share," Rossi replied.

:::::::

Rossi and Emily were seated a dinner waiting for their food. "So you met Mattea?" Emily asked.

Rossi nodded. "Briefly."

"Well Mattea is my oldest daughter, then Chloe, and lastly Elise," Emily told him.

"How old are they?" If Evie and Emily were the same Rossi knew she was in her early thirties and Mattea looked almost grown.

"17, 6, and 3," Emily replied. Something about Rossi just made him easy to talk to. It wasn't often she got to be the proud parent and talk about her kids.

"Erin told me she ran into them at the store the other day," Rossi told her.

"I've heard. Chloe can be very hyper, and I'm yet to find a sport she likes. I think swimming is next on my list of things for her to try. Mattea was easy, for she has always loved dancing. Elise is very laid back and quite," Emily explained.

Rossi paid attention to anything Emily was willing to share. "Mattea is very grown-up."

Emily frowned. "I know. I wish things could have been easier when she was younger, but I can't help but be proud of who she's become."

They fell into a silence as they started eating. The silence didn't last too long, for Rossi still had questions. "Where did you work before the BAU?"

Emily didn't know how to answer that question. "I've done a variety of things before joining the BAU. I tried waitressing once, but it didn't go very well," She admitted. Next she smudged the truth," Other than that I mostly have worked desk jobs for different agencies."

"I'm surprised you would try something like waitressing when you're the daughter of an ambassador," Rossi commented.

Emily rolled her eyes and scoffed. "When 'you're a disgrace to the family' your political mother kind of writes you out of her life. I haven't spoke to mother in eighteen years."

Rossi frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine," Emily told him. "I got over my mother's ways along time ago."

"Still no parent should disown their kid," Rossi spoke with a hidden sadness.

Emily looked up with a question on her tongue, "Do you have any children Rossi?"

Rossi let out a long sigh. "I had a daughter many years ago. She would be about your age now."

"What happened?" Emily asked before she could help herself.

"She was abducted at the age of three from our front yard," Rossi explained.

"I'm sorry," Emily whispered.

"It took me a long while, but I eventually learned I can't change the past. I'll never stop thinking what if though."

Emily nodded solemnly. "What ifs are what keep the mind awake a night."

:::::::

You know, parenting is so personal. And we're all afraid that we didn't quite get it right. And it feels like the stakes are so high. By we - what if we made a mistake?

Amy Chua


	11. Flashback 1

_It was an oddly warm spring day. Evie had been asking to play in the sprinkler all morning. Erin finally agreed to set it up in the front yard. "Since you've been very good today I don't see why we can't play in the sprinklers," Erin said as she cleaned up their lunch plates._

_Evie quickly got up from her seat to go change into her swimsuit. "If you wait a moment I can help you," Erin called._

_"I got it mommy," Evie spoke with confidence._

_Erin allowed the independent three year-old to get dressed by herself, before intervening to help with a few twist here and there. Evie jumped around as Erin set up the sprinklers. "Faster mommy," Evie requested._

_Erin stopped for a moment to turn to Evie. "Be patient Bella."_

_The command stopped Evie's fidgeting as she waited. When the water was finally spraying over their heads she cheered. Evie grabbed her mother's hands and tried to get her to dance around in the water. "Dance mommy."_

_Erin obeyed her daughter's playful command as they twirled under the water. Evie's smile and_

_laugh was enough to melt Erin's heart. Erin lifted Evie up and spun her around eliciting a squeal from the young girl. "Again mommy!"_

_Again Erin spun around with Evie in her arms. After about an hour of running and jumping around tiredness was starting to show on the young girl's face. "I think it's time we go inside and watch some movies."_

_"Just a little longer, please?" Evie asked with puppy eyes._

_Erin couldn't say no. "Just a little longer while I water the flowers."_

_Evie wrapped her small arms around her mother's legs. "Love you mommy."_

_Erin smiled and hugged her daughter back. "Love you too Bella."_

_Erin continued to listen to her daughter's joy as she got the watering house. All of the sudden the giggling stopped. Erin dropped the hose and spun around, "Evie?!"_

_Erin watched in horror as her daughter was snatched from their yard. "Mommy!" Evie cried._

_The last Erin saw of her sweet girl was Evie sobbing as a man pulled her into a ran. Erin hadn't been quick enough to save the most important thing in her life._


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little unrealistic, but I couldn't help it. It also opens a few future doors for different chapters.

"Each day of our lives we make deposits in the memory banks of our children." -Charles R. Swindoll

:::::::

Emily had been at the BAU for about two months; 8 cases and weekly lunches with Rossi had occurred in the short span of time. Ever since their first lunch Rossi had tried his best to take the new agent for lunch once a week; even if 'lunch' was a soda and snack from the vending machine. Whilst learning more about the new agent from her own mouth Rossi also had Garcia doing further research into Emily's past. Emily was also getting something out of her lunches with Rossi. Never in her life, except for Matthew, had she felt like she could open up to someone like she did with Rossi. It was very freeing to have someone she could share the ups and downs of parenting with. Today; however, would be a different, more terrifying, type of freeing of many things.

It was one of those, only happens about once a month, slow days at the BAU. Emily and Rossi were currently at the same diner as their first lunch.

"You always say you hated your childhood. Are there any memoirs you have of something you enjoyed?" Rossi asked after telling the story of his first baseball game.

"Well there's a couple from my teenage years, but my earliest happy memories are from when, I guess, I was about three. There's one in particular I've always been fond of. I use to wandered if it actually happened though. Mother says she doesn't remember it. I believe it did happen because it's always been real and not fuzzy," Emily explained in an almost rambling fashion.

Rossi took a sip of his coffee. "Feel like sharing?"

Emily nodded as she took a deep breath. She'd never shared this memory with anyone besides her mother and Matthew. "I must of been about three at the time. It was a super hot day, but the air carried a refreshing breeze. I must have been with one of my nannies Mother had hired."

"What makes you so sure?" Rossi asked.

Emily almost laughed. "I was always being pawned off to staff growing up. Sometimes I think Mother had me just for her image. Back to the memory. I'm sure it was a nanny because she had blonde hair, and she let me play in the sprinkler." Emily showed Rossi a genuine smile. "Mother would have never allowed me to run around in the water and mud. For awhile the nanny played with me in the sprinkler. She makes me laugh and spins me around like an airplane. I can still her voice saying she needed to water the flowers before we could go inside. I begged to stay in the sprinklers, and she said I could continue playing until she gets done. All I remember after that is one of the other staff members picking me up and never seeing that nanny again." Emily frowns a little as the memory ends.

Rossi had to clutch the table as Emily told the eerily familiar memory. "Do you remember anything else about the nanny?"

"I have other memories of her, but none of them take place after that. Most of them are kind of fuzzy; simple things like building forts and baking cookies. Mother use to say I just made her up because I wasn't happy with her as my mother," Emily explained.

Rossi and Erin hadn't fully discussed how to approach Emily about their suspicions, but Rossi felt like this was proof of what they already knew. Rossi had to steady his voice as he asked the next question, "Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Other than being blonde I would say she was probably a little bit shorter than you. That's all I remember. Most of my memories don't hold her face, and the couple that do it's quick and fuzzy." Emily told him.

The conversation was brought to a halt as Emily finally looked down at her phone that had been accidentally set on silent. "We have to go," Emily announced.

Rossi stood up and grabbed his coat. "What's wrong?"

"The school called me over an hour ago, and I have several missed calls and text from Mattea. Evie is sick," Emily rushed out as she dialed Mattea's number.

"Hi," Mattea whispered as she answered the phone.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get your call," Emily spoke as her and Rossi jumped in the car.

"I took care of it, don't worry." Mattea replied.

"What do you mean-" Emily was cut off.

"Sorry I have to go I'm in show choir," Mattea spoke before hanging up.

Emily looked up puzzled. "Where to?" Rossi asked.

"The office I guess, Mattea said she took care of it."

:::::::

While Rossi and Emily were getting ready to go to lunch Mattea was sitting in French when her phone decided to play the annoying tune Chloe insisted she used. After their meeting Alex had been much nicer to her excelling student. "Ms. Prentiss?" She asked neutrally.

Mattea looked up embarrassed. "It's my sister's school."

Alex stood up and held her office door open. "Students quietly read pages 25-27. We will have a quiz before class is over."

Mattea followed Alex into the office and answered her phone. Alex watched as Mattea's face flashed with many emotions. "I don't know if I'll be able to pick her up. Is their anyway she could stay in the nurses office?"

Alex gave Mattea the 'we need a few words' look and she put the school on hold. "What's wrong?" Alex asked concerned.

"My youngest sister is sick, and they can't get a hold of my mom. I'm the only other one who can pick her up right now," Mattea explained.

Alex fiddled with her hands, subconsciously running through the ASL alphabet. "I have planning next period..."

"Would you?" Mattea's face lit up.

"If you think it would be okay with your mother," Alex replied.

Mattea smiled and nodded. She held the phone back up to her ear. "A Dr. Alex Blake will be by to pick her up in about thirty minutes." Mattea listened to the other person then asked if she could speak to Elise.

"Taya?" Elise whispered.

"Hey little Em. I can't pick you up right now, so a really nice friend of mine is going to take you to Mommy's work." Mattea explained briefly.

"Password," Elise reminded her sister.

"I'll tell her. I've got to go now, but I'll see you when I get out of school." Mattea hung up and turned to Alex. "Thank you so much." Alex was shocked when Mattea hugged her. "All you have to do is pick her up, and take her to the BAU."

"I'm familiar with the agency," Alex told her.

"Elise will ask you for a password; it's Easter egg," Mattea explained.

"Easter egg, got it."

Mattea thanked Alex again. "You don't know how much this means to me."

:::::::

Alex was shocked by the small size of the child laying on the nurse's bed. "I'm Alex, Mattea's friend, I'm here to take you to your mom."

Elise looked up with sad eyes. "Password?" She requested softly.

To the amusement of Elise Alex glanced around the room and whispered in her ear, "Easter egg." Elise let out a tiny giggle. Alex turned to the nurse and spoke, "Is she good to go?"

The nurse nodded and handed Alex her book bag. "It's just a small stomach bug that's been passing through the grade. She should be fine to return by Friday."

"Thank you," Alex spoke as she took the bag. "You ready Elise?"

Elise weakly held her arms up for Alex to pick her up. Alex had to admit she was a little nervous. It had been a while since she was around small children. She'd be lying if she claimed it didn't bring up bad memories. With that thought Alex gently placed the small girl on her hip. It was evident in the way Elise snuggled into her neck she was exhausted.

The ride to the BAU went smoothly until they reached the parking garage. "Don't feel good," Elise whined for the first time.

"It's okay sweetie, we are almost there." Alex thankfully found a parking spot.

Elise; however, didn't make it out of the car before puking. With the vomiting came tears. Alex picked her up not caring she would have to change before going back to work. "It's okay."

Alex thankfully got directions to a restroom once she was through security. She managed to get both of them cleaned up, but a change of cloths was still in order. Once she made it to the BAU floor she had a problem. She scanned the bullpen but didn't see Emily. "May I help you?" A tall and muscular agent asked.

"I'm looking for Agent Prentiss," Alex replied.

"She's out on lunch. May I take a message?"

Alex didn't know what to do. She guessed she could wait. "Want Mommy," Elise whimpered.

That grabbed Erin's attention as she passed by the bullpen. "Hi," She said walking up to the pair. "Do you remember me?"

"Store," Elise replied.

Erin smiled and turned her attention to Alex. "Section Chief Erin Strauss. How may I help you?"

Elise seemed to have at least met the lady before so maybe she could help. "I told Mattea Prentiss that I would drop Elise off with their mom because she got sick at school."

Erin took a moment to think. "She's at lunch, but I can take Elise."

Alex handed Erin the bag. "She thew up in the car, but I couldn't find a change of cloths in her bag."

"I can handle it Ms. ..."

"Dr. Alex Blake," Alex introduced herself as she transferred Elise to Erin's arms.

"I'll let Agent Prentiss know you brought Elise," Erin told her.

"Thank you ma'am," Alex said as she was leaving, "bye Elise."

Erin turned to a stunned Morgan and Reid. "Dr. Reid please inform Agent Prentiss to come see me when they get back." Erin then made her way to Hotch's office to see if he had one of Jack's shirts that would fit Elise.

Morgan waited till Erin left before running to find Garcia.

:::::::

Love is staying up all night with a sick child - or a healthy adult.

David Frost


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Two things I've learned: 1) you simply cannot change someone's mind on certain issues and 2) some issues are so important you cannot stop trying to."  
― J.S.B. Morse

:::::::

Erin carried, a now clean, Elise up to her office. "Name?" Elise whispered as her eyes struggled to stay open.

"Erin," Strauss replied.

"E too," Elise stated with a sleepy grin.

Erin beamed. "Yes, my name starts with an E too."

Elise yawned. "Tired."

"We're almost there," Erin told her as she opened her door.

With extra care Erin laid Elsie down on the couch. "Do you want a blanket?"

Elise shook her head and curled up into a ball. Erin watched as Elise's eyes fluttered shut. Elise was almost a carbon copy of Evie, but Elise's blue eyes were their deferring factor. Erin sat down at her desk with paper work in mind. She didn't make it through the first file before finding herself watching Elise.

:::::::

Morgan's head shot up when a frantic Emily walked into the bullpen. "Has anyone been here-"

Morgan cut her off. "Strauss said she needs to see you in her office."

Emily turned to Rossi. "Come on," Rossi spoke leading Emily up to the office.

When they entered the office Erin was sitting on the couch humming as Elise curled up in her lap. Emily was instantly hit with a flood of memoirs. Erin looked up and paused her humming. "Dr. Blake dropped her off, so I offered to watch her."

Emily was speechless. Rossi spoke up, "You could of called me."

"It's just a little stomach bug. If it was more serious and she wasn't sleeping I was would of called." Erin told him. Emily wordlessly walked over to the couch and held her hand against Elise's forehead. "I checked her temperature after I got her cleaned up; it was barely a hundred."

Emily numbly nodded and lifted the slumbering child up. "Thank you," She whispered. Emily was avoiding eye contact.

"You're welcome," Erin stood up, "I have already spoken to Agent Hotchner, and you are free to take Elise home for the afternoon."

Emily gave a small smile and nod as she left the room. Once the door was shut Emily allowed the emotions to hit her. The same tune had been the background of her life since as long as she remembered. Today had been the first time she had heard it from another person.

:::::::

Rossi walked over to Erin's desk. "It's her. I know it is."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She told me," Rossi replied.

That caught Erin's attention. "She knows?"

Rossi shook his head. "No, but she remembers you. She doesn't remember you as a mother, but you're still in her memories."

Erin didn't know how to feel as her eyes filled with tears. "She remembers me?"

Rossi reached out and wiped a few tears from Erin's cheeks. "Emily told me all about how you made her laugh and let her play in the mud."

"How are we going to tell her?" Erin asked.

"Do you want to tell her?" He asked for reassurance.

Erin stopped and started really thinking about it. Emily had a life and family. Did she really want to toss that around? On the other hand Dave had said Emily remembered her. "Yes," She replied in a whisper.

"Then we'll figure it out," Rossi told her.

:::::::

Chloe sprinted into the apartment, but she skidded to a stop when she saw Emily sitting on the couch reading. "You're home early mommy."

Emily nodded waiting for her other daughter to enter. "Chloe why don't you go quietly play in your room for a bit."

Chloe skipped to her room; discarding her book bag on the way. "I'm sorry I didn't get your call," Emily said getting up to put the book back on the shelf.

"It's fine. Dr. Blake said it was okay," Mattea told her as she put Chloe's book bag in its proper place.

"Just for future reference if you can't get up with me call this number," Emily told her handing her a slip of paper.

Mattea unfolded it and looked at the name scribbled under the number. "Dave Rossi?"

"He's one of the agents I work with," Emily replied.

Mattea smiled. "Okay"

"Why don't you entertain Chloe while I start dinner," Emily suggested.

Mattea laughed. "Be careful; start no fires."

Emily matched her laughter as she walked to the kitchen. Before she started cooking she had one other task that needed completed. With a shaking hand she pulled out her phone and dialed the number she had looked up earlier. Emily secretly hoped she wouldn't answer and she could just leave a voice mail. Her hope was not granted as a voice answered on the other end. Emily took a deep breath. "We need to talk Mother."

:::::::

"Feelings don't die easily because we keep feeding them with memories."

-unknown


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"So Mothers be good to your daughters too."

-John Mayer

:::::::

Emily walked into the fanciest diner she had ever seen. It was much different from the place Rossi and her often visited. Emily was running a few minutes late due to waiting for Mattea to return from her Saturday dance class.

"Emily," Her mother's cold greeting cut through the air as Emily sat down at the table.

Even if it was a higher end establishment Elizabeth still stood out as she sat uncomfortably stiff. "Mother," Emily addressed just as cold.

"You called this meeting," Elizabeth reminded ready to get down to business.

Emily decided there was going to be no beating around the bush. "Am I adopted?"

The Ambassador was taken back. "What has brought this up?"

"It makes since: the memories, why you told me to forget them, and why you were always so cold towards me," Emily stated.

"I was not cold dear; you pushed me away even as a child-" Elizabeth defended.

Emily cut her off, "That's not an answer."

Elizabeth was looking at her daughter, but her focus was beyond her. "Yes," She replied.

Emily sunk into her seat in shock. "How old was I?"

"You had just turned four," Elizabeth answered.

"Why?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth was confused. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Elizabeth sighed. "When you first came to live with us all you did was cry. The agency said it was best."

Emily hid her anger that was bubbling up. "What do you know about my real parents?"

For the first time Elizabeth Prentiss looked nervous. "They loved you."

"Do you know why they put me up for adoption?" Emily asked.

"They didn't," Elizabeth mumbled.

That alarmed Emily, "What!?"

"I got a call a few years back saying that the agency we adopted you from was shut down," Elizabeth explained.

Emily didn't give her a chance to continue before asking, "Why?"

"They were kidnapping children and then putting them up for adoption with new identities," Elizabeth finished.

"Why didn't you tell me all this?"

Elizabeth looked down. "I didn't want to loose you."

Emily stood up sending her chair screeching back. "I can't believe you," Emily started to leave, "you lost me eighteen years ago when you practically disowned me. If it wasn't for the people who did care about me I wouldn't have a rewarding job and three smart girls."

It was Elizabeth's turn to be shocked. "Three girls?"

Emily took a deep breath. "Yes, three; Chloe is six and Elise is three."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel as bad as I did," Elizabeth told her sincerely.

Emily ignored her mother's apology. "It's a little to late for that," With that she walked out of the restaurant.

:::::::

Emily walked into Garcia's lair without knocking. "I need you to do me a favor."

Garcia didn't act surprised and just patted the seat next to her for Emily to sit. "First tell me about the little princess that was here the other day."

Emily smiled. "She's my youngest daughter."

"I need to see a picture. I only got to hear she was here," Garcia said with growing excitement.

Emily took out her phone. The picture she pulled up featured all three girls leaning on a stack of boxes from when they moved. "Mattea, Chloe, and Elise," Emily said pointing out each girl.

"They're adorable; look just like their mother," Garcia gushed. "How old are they?"

"Seventeen, six, and three," Emily replied.

"I can't wait to meet them."

Emily had planned to keep her work and home life separate, but that idea had flown out the window long ago. "We'll have to set something up one day. You and Chloe will get along very well."

"Now that we've discussed little gumdrops what can I do for you?" Garcia asked turning to her computer.

Emily started picking at her nails suddenly getting nervous. "I need you to find my birth parents."

Garcia turned around biting her lip. "I can't do that."

"Why?" Emily asked almost hurt. Garcia was a wizard with things like that so she knew it wasn't a problem of skill.

"Well they were looking for you, so I kind of already know who they are," Garcia explained.

"You do?" Emily whispered.

Garcia nodded.

"Who?" Emily questioned.

"I think they should tell you," Garcia replied.

Emily dropped her hands in her lap with a sigh. All of her emotions were mixing together. "Can you set up a meeting?"

Garcia gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze. "Sure thing gumdrop."

:::::::

"Life is a waiting game."


	15. Flashback 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not be allowed to listen to Fleetwood Mac and write at the same time. Tiny spoiler for some plot lines that are revealed in season 6.

_Mattea watched as her mother grew frustrated with the younger children. Declan and Chloe were two balls of never ending energy. Even at the age of two Chloe was a tornado of disaster. At eleven and three quarters Mattea was more mature than several adults. With a lightbulb moment she dashed out of the room shouting, "I have an idea mom!"_

_In probably the quickest costume change of her life Mattea wiggled into her red practice leotard and slipped on the matching skirt. She did a cartwheel from the hall to the living room to grab her audience's attention. "Sit down and I'll do a show for you," Mattea announced._

_Chloe instantly clambered on to the couch with Declan following. Mattea smiled when she saw the relieved look Emily gave her. Mattea rushed over to the CD player and pressed play. Fleetwood Mac's "Don't Stop" blared through the speakers._

_Mattea spun and jumped to her heart's content. She was a perfectionist when it came to dancing, but for once she put all that aside. Before long all three kids were jumping around the living room to Fleetwood Mac._

_Watching the scene Emily knew everything would be okay. Elise Dove Prentiss would grow up in a house where she was loved. Elise had been picked out by Declan with a little help from Emily by narrowing it down to E names. Dove per request from Mattea based upon one of her favorite songs. Emily sat on the couch enjoying the scene. Joy and laughter radiated throughout the room._


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small spoilers for 3x04 and the episodes around the middle of season 6 (I can't remember exactly which ones).

"'We need to talk,' words that send a shiver down any man's back."

:::::::

Even though Garcia hadn't given her names she had her suspicions. It was her suspicions that brought all the questions in the first place. The meeting however would have to wait because the team had gotten a case. Emily knew from the get-go the case was going to be a hard one. Any cases with children were always extra hard.

Hotch had given them a ten minute break to refuel before hitting the case head on again. "We need to talk," Rossi said pulling Emily out of thought.

"Okay," Emily said abandoning her phone on the desk. She followed Rossi to the room where their evidence boards were set up.

"It's nothing bad," Rossi reassured her. "Erin and I would like to invite you to dinner when we get back."

"Why?" Emily asked. Had Garcia told them, she wondered.

"We have team dinners at my place all the time. We would like to extend the invitation to you and the girls," Rossi explained.

Emily started picking at her nails. "So the team will be there?"

Rossi shook his head, "Erin and I thought we would just invite you and the girls this time. That way they have more time to form allies. I would not subject them to the whole team all at once for the first meeting."

Emily took a deep breath. "That sounds good."

Rossi gave her a genuine smile. "We'll figure out the details after the case."

Emily couldn't help the one thought that kept running through her mind, 'I'm having dinner with my parents.' She'd known the moment she walked in the office and heard Erin humming. Her whole life that tune played in her head, but she could never place it.

Rossi was on cloud nine. Emily had agreed to dinner, and that's when Erin and him planned to tell her.

Emily used her last few minutes of break to text Mattea back. Mattea, out of the blue, had asked if she could have a friend over. In all of her eighteen years Mattea had never been interested in having friends come over. After a small mental debate Emily asked her to wait until she could meet the friend. Mattea seemed very okay with that answer.

:::::::

Emily didn't know where the words came from. They went right past her brain and out her mouth, "I could take her." What was she thinking?

However, Hotch's disapproval only reassured her they were the right words. She defended her words, but Hotch still brought the topic to a quick end.

On the plane she couldn't help but wonder where exactly the idea came from in the first place. Her memories were suddenly filled with a little blonde haired boy; he wasn't so little anymore. Emily was lost in her memories until JJ sat across from her.

"You okay?" JJ asked curling up into the chair across from her.

Emily broke her gaze from the window where images of an eleven year old Mattea danced around the living room entertaining Declan and Chloe. "Yeah"

JJ took a moment to plan her words. "They're good people, Carrie's family."

"Good," Emily gave her a small smile, "I'm glad." Her gaze fell back to the window remembering the months after Doyle.

"I think it's a good idea though," JJ continued.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"You, kids," JJ replied. "I can see it."

Emily allowed a real smile as she pulled out her phone. "Sometimes I wonder," She said showing JJ the same picture she had showed Garcia.

"Really?" JJ asked not believing her suspicions were confirmed.

Emily nodded. "Seventeen, six, and three."

"You owe me paper work for the next week," Morgan, without opening his eyes, whispered to Reid.

:::::::

"No one is ever quite ready; everyone is always caught off guard. Parenthood chooses you. And you open your eyes, look at what you've got, say "Oh, my gosh," and recognize that of all the balls there ever were, this is the one you should not drop. It's not a question of choice."  
― Marisa de los Santos


	17. Chapter Fifteen

"The greatest gift of life is friendship, and I have received it." -Hubert

:::::::

Emily had told Mattea not to worry about dinner; they could just get take-out. Mattea was not allowing Caitlin to come over and them have take-out. The team would be back soon and Caitlin would be coming over after that. Mattea suggested they wait a day or two, but Emily said they had plans the next night. She did not elaborate on those plans.

"Why are you nervous? You're never nervous Taya," Chloe said from the kitchen counter.

Mattea was fixing one of the many recipes Nonna Carmelina had taught her. Chloe peered over the counter to get a better look. "Are you making Nonna's recipe?" Chloe asked excited.

Mattea nodded. "We're having company after mom gets home."

"Is it your boyfriend?" Chloe asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Mattea glared at her sister. "No, I do not have a boyfriend."

Chloe jumped off the stool and started running. "Mattea has a boyfriend!"

Mattea rolled her eyes at Chloe and listened to the sound of the front door being opened. Tiny feet were heard as they scurried across the floor to greet Emily. Mattea waited until she heard the thump of Emily's bag hitting the floor before going to greet her mom.

"Hey," Mattea spoke.

Emily stood up from her hug with the younger girls and embraced her eldest daughter. "I missed you."

"I know," Mattea mumbled into her shoulder.

Emily released her and turned to the kitchen. "What are you cooking?"

"Nonna Carmelina's recipe," Mattea replied turning to return to the kitchen.

Emily picked up her discarded bag by the door. "I'm gonna take a quick shower before your friend gets here."

When their was a knock at the door Mattea and Chloe raced to get their first. The hyper six year old won. However, Mattea was able to grab Chloe and lift her off the ground before she could open the door. "Remember we have to look first."

"But Taya," Chloe whined wiggling in Mattea's arms.

"But nothing," Mattea told her. "Now do you want to look?"

Chloe bobbed her head up and down. Mattea lifted Chloe enough to look out the peephole. "It's a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has lollies!" Chloe exclaimed fussing to get down to open the door.

Mattea put Chloe down and watched as she struggled unlocking the door. When the door was finally opened Chloe proceeded to bounce on her toes. "Hi!"

Caitlin smiled and handed two of the suckers to Chloe. "I brought these for you."

"Thank you," Chloe spoke with sparkles in her eyes.

"You are very welcome," Caitlin lifted her gaze to Mattea and widened her smile. "We'll save them for after dinner."

Mattea placed and hand on Chloe's back. "Why don't you go tell mom and Elise Caitlin is here?"

With Chloe gone Caitlin handed Mattea one of the suckers. "I brought you one just in case."

Mattea took the mystery flavored sucker from Caitlin. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Caitlin held up the last four suckers. "I brought two for Elise too."

Mattea turned to the kitchen. "Well come on then."

As they were walking Caitlin noticed Mattea was favoring one ankle. "What happened?" Caitlin asked.

"I fell during practice today," Mattea stated like it was no big deal.

"Is he still dropping you?" Caitlin asked knowing Mattea and her dance partner, for the big number, were at odds.

"Who's dropping you?" Emily asked from her spot in the kitchen doorway.

"I will explain over dinner," Mattea replied.

:::::::

They were all seated at the table digging in. Caitlin had already complemented Mattea's cooking at least ten times.

Emily brought up her question again, "Who's dropping you?"

Mattea frowned. "There's several lifts in our final song and my partner hasn't quite figured out how to keep me in the air. I don't mind being dropped as long as he figures it out before the show."

"Luca would have been better suited for the lead, but Trevor is a jock so he got the lead," Caitlin stated.

"Is Luca the boy with the white hair?" Mattea asked. "The one who has the huge crush on you."

Caitlin blushed. "Yeah, he's not my type though."

"But I thought you had a soft spot for puppy eyed boys?" Mattea joked.

"I do," Caitlin's blush grew as she stumbled over her words, "kind of, not really."

Emily decided to lead the focus away from Caitlin. "How's German going?"

"Gut," Mattea replied with a grin. "Dr. Blake said that if I continue to pick it up so quickly I could be fluent by the end of the year."

"That's good; I expected nothing less," Emily spoke with love instead of the coldness her mother had used when she used that same line years ago.

"Katie what do you like?" Chloe asked.

"Horseback riding, track, guitar, making people happy, and country music," Caitlin spewed quickly. "I also have a bike I like to ride."

"Clyde got me a bike last Christmas!" Chloe exclaimed.

Caitlin chuckled. "I have a different kind of bike."

"Motorcycle or dirt bike?" Emily asked.

"Motorcycle," Caitlin replied.

Emily gave a happy sigh. "I remember in high school John and I-" Emily cut herself off mid sentence remembering her company.

Mattea looked down at her plate with frown. "So you like country music?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"My mama grew up on a farm in Georgia. If she's home there is country music playing in the house. That also explains why we're all named after her animals: Caitlin the goat, Ace the horse, and Porker the pig," Caitlin explained.

Mattea looked puzzled. "You have a brother named Porker?!"

"No," Caitlin stated shaking her head, "He's name is Parker, but he's named after Porker. My mama isn't that crazy; yet."

Mattea couldn't help but smile. "That's good to know."

"What kind of music do you like?" Caitlin asked.

Chloe shook her head. "Don't get her started."

"Fleetwood Mac and Elton John," Mattea answered quickly. "Maybe after dinner we can listen to some of their songs."

Emily watched Caitlin's eyes shine. "I would like that," Caitlin replied. Emily knew in that moment she could be trusted.

:::::::

Emily and Elise sat on the couch giggling as Caitlin attempted to teach Chloe and Mattea how to line dance to a song Emily had never heard. She was pretty sure it was called "Watermelon Crawl".

"Do they actually line dance to this?" Mattea asked as she followed Caitlin's steps.

"Don't know; never been to Georgia," Caitlin replied as the song changed, "My aunt Helen says your more likely to catch them doing the electric slide; however, Aunt Lee says that if the right song plays a bunch of them will get out and line dance."

"What's this one called?" Chloe asked flopping down bored with the slower song.

Caitlin blushed just paying attention to what song it was. She immediately ran and turned it off. "It's uhm "Wrecking Ball" by Eric Church."

"Hey," Mattea called stepping next to Caitlin. "You don't have to turn it off. You can just play a different song."

"Okay," Caitlin replied flipping through a few songs before settling on one. "Mama says this song is played at every event."

"What's it called?" Mattea asked joining Chloe on the floor.

Caitlin grinned. "You'll figure it out."

Mattea laughed as Caitlin lip synced the song. "'Sweet Home Alabama'?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's decently popular in the South. Mama said they once played it in her high school during lunch." When the song ended Caitlin handed the music over to Mattea. "You're turn."

"You are going to love this," Mattea exclaimed as "Don't Stop" played over the speakers.

Mattea grabbed Caitlin's hands and spun her around the room; Chloe jumping around them. Before long Elise and Emily had joined them. The room was filled with laughter as they tried to keep from tripping over each other and the furniture.

:::::::

"All I want is to see you smile, if it takes just a little while." -Fleetwood Mac


	18. Chapter Sixteen

"You're always one decision away from a totally different life."

:::::::

"Where are we going anyway?" Mattea asked as she helped Emily pick out an outfit.

"We are going to Rossi's for dinner," Emily stated tossing yet another dress to the side.

"What about this one?" Mattea questioned holding up a black dress, "Is this the same Rossi who brought you home drunk?"

"I wore that to a funeral, and yes it's the same Rossi," Emily replied.

Mattea laid the black dress in the discard pile. "Mom you are running out of options here," Mattea motioned to the bed, "half the closet is on your bed."

"Everything I own is either dark or red," Emily complained.

Mattea sighed and left Emily alone in the room. She returned with a long blue dress with a black and white design. She threw it at her mom's arms. "Here"

Emily smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mattea replied.

Emily started the process of putting her cloths back in her closet. "What are you going to wear?"

"The blue dress with the daisies. You know the one Dad sent me for Christmas," Mattea answered, her smile faltering. "Do you think Dad will ever visit again?"

Emily pulled Mattea in a hug. "You know Matthew loves you. He's just having a hard time right now."

Mattea sighed. "I know, but two letters a year isn't really enough sometimes."

Emily lifted Mattea's head, so they were looking at each other. "No matter what happens in this world know that me, Matthew, and Clyde love you girls more than anything."

"I know," Mattea sighed, deciding to put her mind on something productive. "I'm going to go help the girls get ready."

Emily nodded and watched her leave. When Mattea was gone Emily sat on the bed and allowed the tears to fall.

:::::::

"Taya, where are we going?" Chloe asked as Mattea tried to do her hair.

"Be still," Mattea mumbled trying not to drop the bobby pins.

Chloe huffed and crossed her arms, but her wiggling stopped. "Why are we getting dressed up?"

"Because we are going to have dinner with Agent Rossi," Mattea replied as she pinned Chloe's bangs back. "All done"

Chloe jumped up and spun around in her star covered denim dress. "Why do we have to go?"

"He invited us to dinner. Now go play while I help Elise," Mattea ordered nicely.

Chloe threw her arms to her side and dragged her feet to her play area. Elise sat down in the chair Chloe had vacated. "Bun?" Elise requested as a question.

Mattea grabbed the brush and hair ties she would need. "To the side?"

Elise nodded, "Please."

"How should I do my hair?" Mattea asked as she did Elise's.

"Braid!" Chloe suggested.

Mattea ignored her and leaned towards Elise. "What do you think?"

"Mermaid," Elise whispered.

"Waves?" Mattea confirmed.

Elise gave a tiny nod. Mattea finished Elise's hair, picked her up, and spun her around. "Stop!" Elise giggled through a smile.

Mattea sat her back down. "You play in here until I get ready."

"Kay," Elise replied going over to a small reading corner Emily had set up in the girl's room.

:::::::

Emily picked at her nails as they approached the house. "Chill Mom," Mattea joked, "I haven't seen you this nervous since Clyde taught Chloe to swim."

"He didn't teach her to swim. He threw her in the pool," Emily replied defending her reason to be nervous that time.

Mattea had to ring the doorbell because Emily would have waited all day. Emily took a deep breath; this was the craziest moment of her life. She decided to bite the bullet and rip the bandaid off.

Erin opened the door with Rossi standing behind her; they were both smiling. Emily was the first to speak, "Girls meet your grandparents."

:::::::

"And suddenly you know... It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings."


	19. Chapter Seventeen

"Home murmurs 'where have you been?' And I cannot help but say 'Away; looking for you'

-Noor Unnahar

:::::::

Emily was lost as everything was said at once. A 'what' from Chloe, a 'how' from Mattea, and a 'really' from Elise rang in the background. The clearer statement came from both Erin and Rossi, "You knew?"

Rossi led them to the living room where Emily explained. "I never knew I was adopted until I heard you humming. My mind flooded with memories of hearing the same tune. Everything made since, so I spoke to the Ambassador. She confirmed I was adopted which led me to Garcia for answers. Garcia didn't tell me who my parents were, but I knew."

Erin was crying. "I can't believe after all this time you're here, and you have kids," She looked up at Rossi, "we have three grandchildren." They'd known about the girls, but there was a different feeling having everything out in the open.

Emily nodded with a smile. "You've briefly met all of them, but meet your grandkids: Mattea, Chloe, and Elise."

Elise smiled at Erin and whispered, "Hi."

Erin pulled Elise into her lap. "Hi"

Rossi left Erin's side and returned with a photo album; he handed it to Emily. The cover was a dark brown with Evie written in the middle. Emily ran her hand along the cover in aw. Chloe was peering over her shoulder. "What is it?" She questioned.

"It's a photo album from when Emily was little," Rossi explained.

Chloe's eyes lit up. "I want to see."

Emily slowly opened the cover. The first page was of two ultrasound pictures with notes written to the side. As she moved through the book she was surprised to find pictures of every major and minor thing in the first three years of her life.

"Why does it end when you're still little?" Chloe asked.

Emily wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. She motioned for Chloe to get in her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "Because when I was little some bad people took me away, and I grew up with another family."

Chloe looked up, her eyes showing their innocence. "And now you found each other?"

Emily looked at her parents; she had finally found something she didn't know she was missing. "Yes, we found each other."

"And we're never loosing you again," Rossi stated pulling Emily into a side hug. Everyone else followed his lead creating a group hug.

After the group hug Rossi declared they needed to eat before doing anymore crying. Mattea had been quietly choosing her next words carefully, "Do you need any help bringing the food into the dining room, Nonno?"

Rossi's face lit up with a proud smile; everyone else was shocked. "I could use a little help."

Mattea followed Rossi into the kitchen while Emily and Erin took the girls into the dinning room. Erin held up a booster seat. "We didn't know if this would be necessary."

Emily smiled. "It's not necessary, but very helpful."

When everyone was seated and food served, a silence fell across the room. Rossi and Erin sat at the ends of the table with Mattea and Chloe on one side and Emily and Elise on the other. "What do you normally talk about at dinner?" Rossi finally asked.

"School," Chloe disclosed with a grin.

"How was school?" Rossi directed to Chloe.

Chloe excitedly rambled about her day, "We had a spelling test, and I got a 98. I would have gotten a 100 if I didn't forget favorite doesn't have 'u'. Ms. David gave me a few points since I had the right spelling just not your spelling."

"That's good," Erin commented. She turned to Mattea, "How was your day?"

"I helped three kids with French during German today, taught Caitlin how to do part of our final dance, and Trevor dropped me again during practice. I would say I had an average day," Mattea turned to Emily, "Dr. Blake invited me to join French and Spanish club, Coach Todd wants me for track team in the spring, and Mr. Black wants me on the chess team."

"Is there an after school activity you're not part of?" Rossi asked with a since of pride.

Mattea blushed, she'd gotten so caught up in talking to her mom, she forgot they weren't at home. "Just those four things and Show Choir."

"Did you have a good day, Elise?" Emily prompted towards her youngest daughter.

Elise nodded. "Big kids read."

"I heard something about a group of freshman going to the primary school to read," Mattea added as further explanation.

"Ethan read my favorite book," Elise stated with a true smile.

"How was your day?" Mattea asked the three adults.

"Paperwork," They all stated together.

Chloe and Mattea laughed as Rossi and Emily's phones went off. "Case?" Erin asked.

"Case," Rossi confirmed.

All three girls frowned. "I want to stay," Chloe stated.

"Me two," Elise added.

Rossi and Emily both got up from the table. "The girls can stay for a bit, and I can take them home when they're ready," Erin stated.

"Is that okay with you?" Emily asked the girls. All three girls nodded. "Are you sure it's okay?" She asked Erin.

Erin nodded with a smile. "We'll be fine besides they haven't even finished dinner yet." She stood up, kissed Rossi on the cheek, and gave Emily an unsure hug. "Now go catch the bad guys and stay safe."

"Thank you," Emily said following Rossi out the door.

:::::::

"What do we call you?" Chloe asked.

"You can call me Erin," She replied.

Chloe scrunched her face up and shook her head. "No, do we call you Nonna or Grandma?"

"I was thinking Grandma so we don't get confused with Nonna Carmelina," Mattea stated.

Erin was a little taken back. Yes, Mattea had called Rossi Nonno, but she still hadn't expected the other girls to take so quickly to everything.

"Nana," Elise suggested quietly.

Chloe grinned. "Perfect. They both have names with 'N's."

Mattea looked to Erin. "Is Nana okay?"

Erin kept the tears at bay as her heart swelled. She thought she would never hear those words. "It's perfect."

Chloe jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Erin. Elise wiggled in her booster seat until Mattea let her out to join the hug. "You are really good kids," Erin told them.

"Mom did a pretty good job with us," Mattea replied.

:::::::

"What happens now?" Emily asked as Rossi drove.

"What do you want to happen?" Rossi inquired.

Emily took a moment to think. "I guess I want to catch up on the last twenty something years."

"I think that's a good place to start," Rossi stated with a smile.

"Do you really have three ex-wives?" Emily asked having heard things around the office.

Rossi chuckled, he didn't realize that rumor was still floating around. "Never been married."

Emily was shocked. "But-"

"Erin and I never tied the knot. We were going to at one point, but we drifted apart. When I came back from retirement it was like we fell back to before we drifted. We'd kept in touch over the years, but there was something different when I came back," Rossi explained.

Emily nodded taking in the information. "This is why I don't like office gossip."

"What about you?" Rossi asked.

"Never married, but I did fall in love one time. Real love not the temporary kind," Emily spoke, her walls long broken.

"The girls' father?" Rossi guessed.

Emily ran her tongue across her bottom lip. "I love my girls, but their fathers were not the highlights of my life."

"If you don't mind me asking; are their fathers in their life at all?" Rossi asked.

Emily sighed. "Mattea's father saw her once right after I had her. Chloe's father signed his rights away too, but he still comes around as an uncle figure. Elise's father doesn't know about her, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Thank you for sharing," Rossi said pulling into the parking garage.

"It's a new concept I'm trying," Emily half joked.

:::::::

"Someone I loved once gave me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this, too, was a gift."


	20. Flashback 3 and 4

_Emily age 3_

_"Mommy hurry," Evie fussed as she spun around in the hallway._

_Erin caught up holding the tray of pancakes and coffee. A card and small box were clutched in Evie's hands. "I'm coming," Erin told her._

_Evie turned back around and swung the door open. She set the box and card on the table before clambering on to the bed. "Daddy," She whispered nudging at Rossi's arm._

_Erin stood at the foot of the bed watching with a smile. Rossi turned over with a sigh. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with an excited three year old. "Hi Daddy!" She squealed._

_Rossi sat up and pulled Evie into his lap. "Hi sweetie."_

_Evie pointed to Erin. "Mommy and me made pancakes and coffee."_

_"Thank you sweetie," Rossi said shifting Evie so he could take the tray from Erin._

_Erin took a seat on the bed next to the duo. "This looks really good. I hope my kitchen looks just as good," Rossi stated only half joking about his kitchen._

_Evie looked away. "It will Daddy."_

_Rossi knew his kitchen was a disaster; the flour in Evie's hair was a dead giveaway. "We'll clean the kitchen before you need it," Erin told him with a pat on his leg._

_Evie moved so she could reach the card and box. "I made you a card and got you a gift," She announced handing them to Rossi._

_He kissed the top of her head as he read the card. "It's lovely sweetie."_

_Evie smiled. "Open the box."_

_"It's just what I needed," Rossi told her pulling out the brown patterned tie._

_"I knew you would like it Daddy," Evie grinned._

_Rossi gave her another hug. "It's perfect."_

_:::::::_

_Emily age 16 (Imagine all dialogue is in Italian)_

_"I can do this," Emily whispered to herself._

_She looked over the ingredients sitting on the counter and then to the cookbook propped behind them. A sound from the playpen, a foot from the counter, caught her attention. Emily left her spot and leaned over the playpen to smile. "Hey baby. Do you want to help me?"_

_Emily received a gurgle and raised arms. She took that as a yes and situated Mattea on her hip. "We have to be good and not destroy Nonna Carmeilina's kitchen," Emily told her._

_With lots of patience Emily managed to mix the ingredients while keeping a firm grip on Mattea. She decided to share stories with her young helper while they cooked. "When I was little I made pancakes for my dad for Father's Day. The Ambassador made me stop when I was six. Dad left when I was eight. Between you and me I wish he would have taken me with him. However, if I went with him I wouldn't have you."_

_Mattea tangled her hands in Emily's hair. Emily set the whisk down and reached up to untangle her hair. "It hurts when you pull my hair."_

_Emily placed Mattea back in the playpen while she cooked the pancakes. She'd just finished when Nonna Carmeilina entered her kitchen. "I see you tried to cook."_

_Emily looked up like a guilty child. "They look safe to eat."_

_"My kitchen looks like it go more batter than the pancakes. You and Mattea look like you bathed in it," Nonna Carmeilina said with amusement._

_Emily looked down. "I'll clean it up."_

_"No you won't," She stated sternly, "You go get yourself and Mattea cleaned up before Matthew gets here."_

_Emily looked up. "How did you know?"_

_"Why else would you choose your cooking over mine," She picked up the abandoned cookbook, "at least you used my recipe. You did follow it right?"_

_Emily smiled. "I followed it just as you wrote it."_

_"Then I think it's safe to say you won't poison poor Matthew," Nonna Carmeilina joked. "Now go get cleaned up."_

_Emily picked up Mattea and kissed Nonna Carmeilina on the cheek on her way out._

_:::::::_

_"I'm almost done," Emily told the squirming baby as she pulled the skirt on over her onesie. "Matthew will be here in a few minutes, and we're going to spend the day at his favorite museum. You may not be old enough to understand the paintings, but I think you'll like all the pretty colors."_

_"Emily, dear, Matthew is here!" Nonna Carmeilina's voice rang through the house._

_"Coming!" Emily yelled back picking Mattea up. "Let's go see Daddy."_

_Matthew was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. "Hey," He whispered when they entered the room._

_Emily gave her biggest smile. "Come on. I made you something."_

_"She made it all by herself. I'm not responsible if you get sick," Nonna Carmeilina said before leaving them to enjoy their day._

_Matthew followed Emily into the kitchen where the table was made up for the three of them. Emily started to put Mattea in her high chair before Matthew stopped her. "May I hold her?"_

_Emily grinned. "Of course you can hold your daughter."_

_Matthew looked at the baby in his arms with nothing but love. Mattea's outfit tugged at his heart strings. 'Ain't no Daddy like the one I got' was written in pink on her onesie. John had been his best friend until everything had happened. John may have given up his responsibilities, but Matthew couldn't be mad about that because he got to have them instead. He wouldn't trade them for anything._

_"You okay?" Emily asked when he remained silent._

_"Everything is perfect."_


	21. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: 3x02 In Name and Blood (minor and only in first two parts)

"There's no place like home, except Grandma's house."  
:::::::

"Let me go in alone."

Those words made Rossi do a double take. "You are not going in alone."

"The boy's in the family room. He'll answer the door," Emily continued.

"And what if something goes wrong?" Rossi asked her.

Emily sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought. "I'm a capable agent with a gun. Once I'm in I'll signal for the team."

Rossi knew he wasn't going to be able to talk any sense into her. Emily was still as stubborn as she was when she was three.

"Be careful," He warned.

Emily turned back and shot him a smile.

:::::::

Pain, was all that registered in Emily's mind as she hit the floor. Dad was right, was her second thought as her vision blurred. Emily watched their unsub hand the gun to his son. She shook her head despite the pain shooting through it. At the same time she managed to signal for the team.

Even though Emily's world was in a haze she could feel Rossi's 'told you so look' as the team stormed the basement. Rossi pulled her to her feet and helped her to one of the ambulances waiting outside.

"Capable agent with a gun?" Rossi repeated to Emily as the EMT cleaned her head up.

"It's not my first time being hit in the head by a plank of wood," Emily told him, "though I was drunk the first time, so it hurt less."

"Do I even want to know?" Rossi asked with a raised brow.

"No, but I would like to know who did it. Most of that night is still fuzzy. I'm not quite sure how everything went down," Emily told him with a grin.

"You were wild in your teen years?" Rossi theorized.

"I was," Emily stated, "but that happened last year."

Rossi shook his head. "What are we gonna do with you?'

Emily smiled like a kid at Christmas.

:::::::

"You know you didn't have to do this," Mattea told Erin as she placed her bag by her feet.

"But I wanted to," Erin reassured her for the third time that day.

"Thank you again Ms. Strauss," Caitlin said hopping into the middle seat behind Mattea.

"You can call me Erin," She told her.

Normally Caitlin would ride her bike to school, and her brothers would take the bus to school. In the afternoon they would stay with the neighbor until Caitlin got home. When it rained Caitlin also took the bus or got a ride from her mom. On that particular day there were three strikes to the situation: it was scheduled to rain that afternoon, Caitlin's mom had to work, and the neighbor who watched the boys was out of town. Mattea would have taken them home but there was no way the six of them could fit in her little car.

"Nana took us to get ice cream!" Chloe announce from her spot in the back seats with Ace.

Ace was two years older than Chloe, and Parker was one year older than Elise.

"What kind did you get?" Caitlin asked turning back to look at them.

"I got rainbow!" Chloe replied kicking her legs in excitement.

"Me too," Ace said.

"I got chocolate," Parker said from the seat behind Erin.

Elise was sitting in between Caitlin and Parker. "Me too," She whispered.

"Was it good?" Mattea asked.

All the kids nodded.

"How was practice?" Erin asked addressing the older girls.

"I only got dropped twice which is a big improvement," Mattea replied.

"And the band finally worked out the major kinks in the whole set," Caitlin added.

"What's the theme this year?" Erin questioned further.

"Time," Mattea and Caitlin answered at the same time before erupting in a fit of giggles.

"It seems we have great timing," Caitlin joked.

:::::::

Erin watched as rain started falling on the windshield. "Our house is closer," She stated knowing they wouldn't make it to Emily's apartment before it started storming.

They'd already dropped Caitlin and her brothers off.

"That's fine," Mattea told her.

"Yay!" Chloe cheered.

Chloe was insistent that such a big house had to had secret rooms, and she was determined to find them.

Erin held the door open as the girls ran inside to avoid the rain. Once inside Elise began digging in her backpack and pulled out a book and flashlight. Erin watched curiously as she did this and walked down the hallway without a word.

"Where is she going?" Erin asked setting her keys and purse on the hall table.

Before Mattea could answer a clap of thunder lit up outside. Chloe ran to the couch and leaned on the back to look out the window.

"Elise has a thing about bad weather. She gets her flashlight and book then finds a bathroom or closet to sit in," Mattea explained.

"Is she okay to be alone?" Erin asked.

Mattea nodded. "She'll be okay."

"What would you guys like for dinner?" Erin asked changing the topic.

"Can we have pizza Taya," Chloe asked over her shoulder while she continued watching the storm.

Unlike Elise Chloe loved thunderstorms.

Erin glanced out the window. "I don't think they deliver in this kind of weather."

Mattea knew what her sister meant; she wanted her to make pizza. "This isn't my house," She reminded Chloe.

"Please," Chloe pleaded, "I like when you use Nonna's recipes. They're even better when you make them," She tried.

Mattea rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as a challenge to Chloe's statement. "Nonna Carmelina would probably say the same thing, but there's no way my food is better than her's."

"It's better than mommy's," Chloe shot back in defense of her statement about Mattea being a good cook.

Erin watched the interactions between the two sisters for a few moments before deciding to speak, "What do you need? I'm sure Dave has whatever it is already here."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Mattea asked letting her arms fall back to her sides.

"We have to eat something. Dave won't be home for another hour, and when he gets home he'll be too tired to cook anyways."

"It's pretty simple," Mattea told her letting in to her sister's request. "Nonna Carmelina taught me a lot of her easier things. She said the next time we visit she'll teach me how to make her famous spaghetti. It sounds simple, but trust me she makes all of it from scratch," She rambled further explaining.

Erin followed Mattea into the kitchen where she offered her assistance. "Who's Nonna Carmelina if you don't mind me asking?"

Mattea answered her question as she gathered ingredients, "Mom and I lived with her in Italy. I was too little to remember most of the earlier years. Nonna Carmelina taught me everything I know about cooking. She tried to teach Mom, but it always ended with a disaster to clean up."

"It's good to know that hasn't changed," Erin said with a smile.

"Yeah, Nonna Carmelina looked out for us when Mom was trying to find her footing. If you ask Mom she'll say she payed for her rent in college by waitressing, but it was really Nonna Carmelina putting money in Mom's account," Mattea spoke with a sad, nostalgic tone. She shifted to a lighter tone as she added, "Mom never did figure out how to be a waitress, and Dad helped when he could."

Erin had spent decades imagining what her daughter's life would have been like. Know that she did know she wasn't sure what to feel. Emily had turned out wonderful, but from what Erin could tell it hadn't been easy to get where she was.

"How long did y'all live with her?" Erin asked.

"About three years in Italy, and two in France. Her sister had moved to France with her husband, so when her husband got sick Nonna Carmelina went to help her with the kids. Mom wasn't going to go with her, but she insisted. Funny enough Dad's family got stationed in France for a year while we were there. After France Nonna Carmelina returned to Italy while Mom and I moved to the states where she went to college," Mattea rambled remembering those years of moving from country to country.

Erin was intrigued. "And after that?"

"Italy again for a year. That's when Nonna Carmelina started really teaching me how to cook. Then Mom got a job in London. We visited different places, but London was home until I was thirteen. We moved back to the states for about ten months then it was back to London," Mattea told her.

"Did you like moving?" Erin couldn't help but ask.

Mattea shrugged. "Sometimes I did, but I hated being asked where I was from. Italy felt like home, but I never felt right saying that's where I was from."

"And how do you like being back in the states?" Erin asked.

Mattea was so caught up in the conversation she forgot who she was talking to. "I'll love it if we stay."

Erin stopped what she was doing to turn to Mattea. "You think you'll leave?"

Mattea stopped her task too. "Mom says we won't, and I want to believe her but-"

"You've moved plenty of times before," Erin continued.

"Exactly," Mattea replied.

:::::::

"I've never met a strong person with an easy past."


	22. Chapter Nineteen

"This is my life... my story... my book. I will no longer let anyone else write it; nor will I apologize for the edits I make."

-Steve Maraboli

:::::::

"We're home," Rossi announced as he opened the door for Emily to step in.

Erin had text him a hour ago saying the girls were at the house. Emily closed her umbrella and shook the stray raindrops off her coat.

"Are you sure they're here?" Emily asked, "My kids are never this quiet."

"We're here," Mattea stated stepping out of the kitchen. She wiped her hands on the apron Erin had loaned her.

"What are you making?" Rossi asked setting his keys down.

"Pizza, and don't worry your kitchen is in pretty good shape," Mattea reassured him. That's when she noticed the bandage on her mother's forehead. "What happened?"

"Plank of wood," Emily replied like it was no big deal.

Mattea sighed. "That's twice. You've got to be more careful."

"I'll try," Emily told her. "Where are my other two girls?"

"Elise is in the bathroom with her book, and Chloe is roaming the halls looking for a secret room," Mattea replied.

Emily chuckled, "Should have known."

"How long until dinner's ready?" Rossi asked taking of his damp jacket.

"Now," Erin said peeking out of the kitchen.

"I'll go get the girls," Mattea volunteered; walking off before anyone could object.

Emily turned to Erin. "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"None sense," Erin tells her. "Though I would like to know how you failed at waitressing so bad," She added with the hint of a smile.

Emily blushed. "Mattea told you about that?"

"And Nonna Carmeilina," Erin added.

Emily's embarrassment was suddenly over taken by a grin. "You'll love her," She let her voice fall to a whisper, "I haven't told the girls but she's planning a trip to the U.S."

"From what I've heard I think you're right; we will love her," Erin replied.

:::::::

Before long they were all seated at the table eating dinner. "Now that we've had a few dinners together how would you feel about coming to one of the team's family get togethers?" Rossi asked.

"Please," Chloe begged.

Emily bit the corner of her lip. "If it's okay with you girls?"

"Yes!" Chloe exclaimed forgetting her indoor voice.

Mattea turned to Rossi. "Can I help cook?"

"If everything's as good as this pizza you're definitely allowed to cook," Rossi tells her. "Do you have any vegetarian dishes?"

"I cook for Dad sometimes so yeah," Mattea replies without realizing it.

Emily glances at her daughter before planting her eyes on her plate. Rossi doesn't question on it. "That's good because one of our teammates is a vegetarian."

"I have a pretty good bit of recipes I think will work," Mattea informs him.

Elise speaks barely above a whisper from her spot next to Erin, "Allie be there?"

"Allie?" Erin, Dave, and Emily all ask at once.

Mattea breaks out in a smile when she realizes who Elise is talking about. "Dr. Blake is my teacher. She's not on mom's team."

"Oh," Elise says returning back to her dinner.

:::::::

"Hey!" Mattea yells as she's knocked back to third place

"Are these games always so competitive?" Emily ask Erin as she watches Rossi teach the two older girls how to play a racing game.

"When Dave plays," Erin replies.

Emily was glad to see Mattea enjoy something that was in the more normal range for teenagers. And even if she wasn't playing Elise seemed happy watching and giggling at them. "I'm glad we found each other."

Erin pulled Emily into a hug. "Me too."

:::::::

"Mom," Mattea whispered as she poked her head in Emily's room.

Emily looked up from the photo album Erin had given her and patted the spot next to her. "Come here."

Mattea climbed up on the bed and glanced down at the page Emily was looking at. "I know you told us what happened, but-"

"You want the full truth instead of the quick answer I gave your sisters," Emily finished for her.

"Kind of," Mattea admitted.

"There was a group of people who stole children and then illegally put them up for adoption. It was shut down a few years ago, but I guess my file was never found. That or no one connected the dots between the case," Emily explained.

"How'd you know they were your parents?" Mattea asked with a yawn.

"When I picked Elise up the other day Erin was humming-"

Mattea finished for her, "And you recognized it?" Emily nodded. "Did they know you were their daughter?"

"When you ran into Erin that day at the grocery store she noticed how much Elise looked like me when I was little. They connected the dots when I told Rossi about a memory from my childhood," Emily told her.

Mattea leaned her head on her mom's shoulder. "The world is a small place after all."

:::::::

"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then."

-Lewis Carroll


	23. Chapter Twenty

"What seems so hard now, will someday be your warm up."

:::::::

"We have one month left before this show needs to be ready!" The director barked.

Mattea sighed as she once again had to hear this speech. "Here we go again," Caitlin whispered sitting down next to Mattea on the edge of the stage.

The rest of the choir was spread out in the seats while the band hung out behind stage. "You want to help me practice while he chews them out?"

Caitlin jumped back up and held a hand out for Mattea. "Which one?"

"Let's start with an easier one for a warm-up then do 'Time of my Life'," Mattea tells her as she leads Caitlin to the middle of the stage.

"I've been running around backstage and stretching, so I'm pretty warm," Caitlin replies.

Mattea raises a brow. "You knew I would want to practice with you?"

Caitlin shrugs. "Maybe."

"Okay, but I want to do a slow rundown of the stunts first."

"Scarred I'll drop you?" Caitlin asked with a smile.

Mattea shakes her head playfully. "I don't need you hurting yourself."

Without anyone noticing they ran through the more difficult parts of the routine. Luca caught the last move. "Woah," Luca gasped from his spot.

The director paused his lecture and turned around. "How?" He was just as shocked as the others.

Caitlin carefully lowered Mattea back to the ground and started ringing her hands nervously. "I was just helping her practice."

"It was my idea," Mattea rushed out.

The director ignores their words and purses his lips in thought. "Can you do it again?" He asked.

Caitlin and Mattea glance at each other and then the director before nodding. "Yes Sir."

With a practiced ease they pulled off the last lift. "How can she do it and I can't?" Trevor asked enraged.

"Trust plays a big part. Even if I fall Caitlin doesn't let me hit the ground," Mattea tells him honestly.

"I can teach you how to catch her," Caitlin offers sincerely.

"No," The director says shaking his head, "I want you two to run the whole song with music. Kylie can play for Caitlin."

The band jumped to their positions. "Just like we practiced," Mattea whispered reassuringly before they too took their places.

When they finished everyone was smiling; except Trevor. "Do you know the dance for the whole show?" The director asked Caitlin.

"Pretty much."

"Okay everyone from the top. Trevor I want you to sit this one out. Luca I want you to do Trevor's group parts and Caitlin fill in with the girls and do Trevor's duet with Mattea," The director ordered.

Trevor began to protest, "But Sir-"

"Just sit and watch. We'll get you in the next go around."

:::::::

"Guess what!" Mattea yelled as she entered the Rossi mansion.

Emily had brought the younger girl's right after school while Mattea had practiced. It was the night of the team's family dinner and Emily wanted to get there before all the fuss. "What?" Erin asked as she was the first to enter the foyer.

"I got a new dance partner," Mattea squealed, which was something that only happened when she was extremely happy.

"But isn't there only a month left before the show?" Erin asked with hint of concern. She wasn't concerned about Mattea adapting, but how well the new partner would adapt.

"It's Caitlin," Mattea replied with a small giggle of excitement, "she already knows most of the dance, and I have faith in her vocals."

Erin smiles. "Well I can't wait to see the show."

Mattea grins and drops her book bag on the bottom shelf of the hall table; same place Chloe's and Elise's school bags can be found. "Tell Nonno I'll help him with dinner when I get out of the shower," Mattea says patting her gym bag. "Down the hall on the left, right?"

"Yes, towels should be in the cabinet next to the shower," Erin replies as Mattea walks off.

"What's she so excited about?" Rossi asked joining Erin in the foyer.

Erin leaned into Rossi's side as he wrapped an arm around her. "Caitlin is her new dance partner for their show."

"You know we're gonna need that day off," Rossi tells her.

Erin nods. "I'll try my best," She says with a smile to mess with him.

:::::::

*ding dong*

"I'll get it!" Emily calls from the living room.

Erin had the younger girls in one of the guest rooms playing a game and Mattea was helping Rossi in the kitchen. Emily peeked through the peephole and caught sight of the BAU's bubbly blonde and her chocolate thunder. "And here I thought we were really early," Morgan jokes as the pair step in.

Garcia notices the school bags sitting under the hall table. "Are they here?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes," Emily replies, "Mattea's helping Rossi cook and the younger girls are with Erin."

"Mommy," Chloe called running up behind her. "N- oh hi," She said noticing their guest.

Garcia's face lit up. "You must be Chloe?"

"Yes ma'am."

Garcia notices Erin walk up with Elise in her arms. "And you must be Elise?"

The youngest Prentiss hid her face in Erin's shoulder earning an 'aw' from Garcia. "Derek can you go to my car and get the pink bag from the backseat?" Garcia asked dangling her keys over his hand.

"Sure thing baby girl," He said taking the keys from her.

Garcia bends down and introduces herself to Chloe, "I'm Penelope, but you can call me Penny if you like."

Chloe holds her hand out for Garcia to take. "Come on Penny, I want to teach you a game."

"That went well," Erin observes.

"Bright," Elise mumbles referring to Garcia's outfit of choice.

Emily gently pats Elise's back. "I know."

"Do you want to go back and finish our book?" Erin asked.

Elise gives a small smile and nod. "Please"

"Okay," Erin says as she takes Elise back to the guest room.

:::::::

The next to arrive were Hotch, Haley, and two year old Jack. Emily let them in with a smile. "Thanks for coming."

"Where's everyone else?" Hotch asked stepping into the house.

"Garcia and Morgan are probably spoiling the younger girls and Rossi is in the kitchen with Mattea," Emily told him.

Hotch turns to Haley. "I'm going to go see if they need any help."

"Go a head," Haley tells him, "Emily and I will catch up."

Hotch gives the typical Hotch look of smiling without doing so. Haley and Emily go in the living room and surprisingly fall into conversation with ease. Before long JJ is joining them as Reid sits awkwardly listening. Soon their conversation is interrupted by Chloe. "Mommy can you come play?" Chloe asked spinning around causing the pink cape she's wearing to fly out.

"I want you to meet some people first," Emily said as she pulled the hyper girl into her lap. "Chloe meet JJ, Spencer, Haley, and Jack. Guys meet my daughter Chloe."

Chloe gave them all a big smile making it impossibly bigger when she looked at JJ. "You look like my princess doll."

"That's the nicest compliment I've ever got," JJ replied.

Chloe giggled and jumped off Emily's lap. "Play now?"

"Why don't you come out here," Emily suggested, "it's almost time for dinner."

"I'll go get everyone," Chloe stated running back to the guest room.

"Is she the youngest?" Haley asked watching Chloe run off.

Emily shook her head. "Chloe's the middle girl; Elise is the youngest."

"Do they get along well? I know my brother and I use to cause my mom so much trouble," JJ stated.

"They don't really fight. I think Chloe just gets frustrated with Elise. And Mattea is so much older that all she wants to do is protect them," Emily explains.

"I wish my sister and I got along that well as children," Haley states just as Chloe rejoins them with everyone else.

Erin sat Elise down in Emily's lap. "Elise these are some of mommy's friends: JJ, Spencer, Haley, and Jack."

Elise offered a small smile before turning to snuggle into Emily's shoulder. "I think someone's getting tired," Erin jokes.

"Not before she tries my cannoli," Rossi interrupts from the door way.

"Better keep Mattea away from them," Emily jokes.

"Too late," Erin states sending a pointed look to Mattea who was standing behind Rossi trying to hide the evidence of sneaking desserts.

Hotch joins them in the living room. "Good thing dinner is ready."

"About time," Emily says standing up with Elise.

Mattea enters the dinning room last as everyone else takes a seat. "The red pan is regular lasagna and the green pan is vegetarian."

"Can I keep her?" Garcia asked.

"Maybe," Emily said with a smile.

:::::::

"Does anyone have plans for Halloween?" Rossi asked once everyone was seated.

"We were going to take Jack to a couple of houses," Haley states.

"Can we do that too mommy?" Chloe asked bouncing with excitement.

"Maybe," Emily replies.

"We were thinking of having a Halloween party here this year," Erin said.

"And we want to invite all of you," Rossi adds

"Can Caitlin and her brothers come?" Mattea asked trying to hide her excitement.

"And Ethan?" Elise whispers.

Ethan seemed to be Elise's favorite person next to Erin. He was one of the freshman that went and read to the primary students every other Friday. Mattea had seen him, but was yet to actually meet him.

"All of your friends are invited," Rossi confirmed.

Mattea decided she would talk to Ethan about the party the next time she saw him.

:::::::

Hotch and Rossi were sitting on the back porch while everyone else was socializing in the living room. "Emily's daughters seemed pretty comfortable here."

"I knew that team dinners could be hectic, so we had them over one day without the team," Rossi explains.

"You sure there's nothing you're not telling me?" Hotch ask.

"I'm sure," Rossi replies getting up to go back in the house.

:::::::

"A strong family has well worn seats at the dinner table."


	24. Chapter Twenty-one

"A friend is not a coincidence in our life. They were a stranger meant to come into our life to bring us priceless lessons and funny memories."

:::::::

"I need your help," Mattea informed Caitlin the next day at school as soon as she sat down.

"Do I need to hide a body?" Caitlin joked unwrapping a sucker and popping it into her mouth.

Mattea pulled out another sucker from Caitlin's backpack. Over the course of their friendship she had actually started to like the sugar and artificial flavoring on a stick. "I feel like that would be something I ask you."

Caitlin tilts her head to both sides evaluating Mattea's statement. "True, so what do you need my help with?"

"Nonno and Nana are having a Halloween party, and Elise wants to invite Ethan, one of the kids that reads to the primary students," Mattea explained.

"Am I invited?" Caitlin questioned with puppy eyes.

Mattea gave Caitlin's shoulder a gentle push. "Of course you and your brothers are invited."

"Good," Caitlin attempts to say without smiling, but her grin wins over, "and of course I'll help you find this Ethan kid. Do you know his last name?"

"No, but I know what he looks like," Mattea offered. "I just don't know how we are to find him in a population of almost 900 kids."

"Well for starters what does he look like?" Caitlin asked scanning the crowds of people waiting for first bell.

"He's about 5'5 with brown hair and brown eyes. His hair is kind of long, but it's not super long," Mattea told Caitlin as she joined in on the scan. "And he wears glasses."

"Well you only described a fourth of the male population at this school," Caitlin said with an edge of sarcasm. "While we're on the hunt for a needle in a haystack let's talk about you maybe coming over this afternoon."

Mattea bit her lip. "Sorry, I can't. Mom and Nana are going to like this fundraiser thing and I have to watch the girls."

"What about your grandpa?" Caitlin asked.

"He's supposed to go too, though he did offer to pay me if I said practice ran over," Mattea replied.

"You could always bring the girls with you. Parker and Ace would love to have more people to play with," Caitlin told her.

"We'll see," Mattea said just as the bell rang for first period.

:::::::

Caitlin walked Mattea to her car after choir rehearsal. "Still haven't given me an answer?" She pointed out.

"Maybe another time. I don't think I'm gonna let Nonno of the hook this time," Mattea replied glancing at the few random students still left at the high school.

Caitlin was also watching and saw three 'tough' guys standing around a much smaller one. "Who are they messing with now?"

Mattea followed Caitlin's gaze and did a double take. "That's Ethan," Mattea threw her stuff in Caitlin's arms, "hold this."

"Wait!" Caitlin called out, "what are you doing?"

Mattea ignored her and stormed over to the crowd. "Leave him alone."

Ethan glanced up but quickly looked back down as one of the guys put his arm out against the wall. "Or what?" The biggest of the guys asked.

"You know it's pretty low to pick on someone who isn't even fighting back. You think you're tough, but you only bully people you know won't fight back," Mattea told him without a hint of fear. The guys were slowly turning their attention away from Ethan and to Mattea. She just needed to keep them distracted long enough for Caitlin to grab a scared Ethan. "News flash you're not tough. A tough person doesn't need to prey on those weaker than them."

Mattea saw Ethan flinch as Caitlin grabbed his arm and lead him a safe distance away. With Ethan gone the three guys had turned their attention fully to Mattea. "So what your saying is instead of fighting the shrimp we should fight you instead?" The leader of the trio asked.

"No, what I was saying-" Mattea was cut off as a fist met the side of her face.

The shock made her stumble back and trip over the walkway. She could here Caitlin yelling. Mattea didn't have time to dwell on it before another blow was made; to her ribs this time. "I thought you were tough?" One of the boys snickered.

"Get up and fight back!" The other shouted.

Mattea pulled her way up to her feet as her adrenaline kicked in. Instead of fighting, though, she gave a glare that would send Hotch's a run for its money. "Sei cazzo debole," She spat.

The boys were caught off guard. "You are weak," Ethan mumbled a loose translation for Caitlin.

"Thanks," Caitlin replied back with a soft smile.

The leader of the pack sent another swing towards Mattea's face. She ducked but it was in vain as one of his buddies shoved her into the wall. Thankfully her shoulder took the majority of the impact and not her head. "You know this is only fun if you fight back," He laughs.

"She's a loser and doesn't know how," The other buddy said with a smirk.

The leader gave her a look over before smiling. "I think we'll let you go, but first..." Mattea closed her eyes as a fist once again met her face. She waited a few moments after they released her before crumbling to the ground.

Caitlin was at her side immediately. "Are you okay?"

Mattea gave a slow nod as she took in a deep breath. "Ethan?"

Caitlin glanced at the quite boy. "He's okay."

"Good," She replied.

Caitlin turned to Ethan. "Why are you at school so late?"

"Chess, dad is late," Ethan said tightening the grip on his messenger bag.

Mattea glanced up. "I can take you home," She mumbled as her adrenaline started to wear off.

Caitlin turned to Mattea in shock. "You can't even drive yourself home."

"Yes I can. I don't live far," Mattea replied. "Ethan can come to my house, and mom can drive him home."

Ethan's eyes grew wide. "That is not necessary. Dad picks me up every Monday at 4:35."

"But it's 5:00 already," Caitlin stated.

"Phone," Mattea requested.

Caitlin rummaged through Mattea's bag until she produced the phone. "Here."

She watched curiously as Mattea pulled up her speed dial and called her mom.

:::::::

Emily watched the people around her. She knew her mom had good intentions in inviting her, but this reminded her too much of growing up with the Ambassador. "Here you go."

Emily smiled as she took the offered glass. "Thanks Alex."

Alex took a seat at the table. "You're welcome."

Emily had been surprised to run into her daughter's teacher at a fundraiser, but was glad for someone to talk to. She was fixing to reply when her phone rang. "Agent Prentiss."

"I see you're not checking your caller ID," Mattea joked the best she could.

"What do you need?" Emily asked.

"Why do I have to need something to call my mom?" Mattea questioned with a playful, annoyance tone in her voice.

Emily shook her head at her daughter's words. "Because I'm going to see you in like a hour."

She could here Mattea sighing in defeat. "You caught me. I was wondering if a friend could come over until you get home, and if you could give them a ride."

"Is it a friend I've met?" This peaked Alex's interest who up until then had been nursing her drink and watching everyone.

"No, ma'am but his dad was supposed to pick him up like half an hour ago from chess. I can't just leave him here by himself."

Emily could here the desperation in her daughter's voice. "Did he call his parents?"

"His dad's cell went straight to voicemail and he refuses to call his mom; won't say why. Please mom Ethan's a good kid," Mattea pleaded.

"One sec." Emily turned to Alex. "What do you know about an Ethan that plays chess?"

Alex's eyes grew big as she instantly reached for her phone. "Why?"

"Mattea wants to know if he can go to the house, so I can give him a ride home. Apparently his dad didn't pick him up from chess," Emily explained.

Alex looked at her phone and saw a few missed calls and texts from James. "I'm going to kill him," she mumbled and then looked up at Emily, "I think it's okay if you don't mind. I'll come get him, so you don't have to take him home."

"Are you sure," Emily asked.

"Of course I am, he's my son."

:::::::

"Okay," Mattea said as she ended the call. She handed her phone back to Caitlin and pulled herself to her feet. "Come on my mom said it was okay."

Ethan gave a slight nod of acknowledgement as he looked down at his feet. Caitlin looked at Mattea with concern. "Are you sure you're okay to drive home?"

"I don't live that far," Mattea stated again to reassure her.

"Still, be careful."

Mattea gave her the best smile she could muster. It wasn't much, but it made Caitlin feel a little better. "We'll be fine."

:::::::

"She's badass with a big heart"

\- r.h. Sin


	25. Chapter Twenty-two

"The comeback is always stronger than the setback."

:::::::

Mattea led Ethan into the apartment. "Make yourself at home." By this point everything was just a dull ache reminding her that she still had to explain what happened to her mother.

"Thank you," Ethan replied timidly.

"You're welcome to watch tv while I take a shower," Mattea said pointing to the tv where a stack of DVDs sat. Noticing Ethan didn't make a move towards the tv Mattea continued, "What's your favorite show?"

"Doctor Who." Even though he looked down when he said it Mattea still caught the glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

"Mine too," She exclaimed pulling out one of the several seasons sitting on the shelf. "Is this okay?"

Ethan nodded. Mattea popped the DVD in and got everything set up. She waited until Ethan was sitting down, enthralled with the characters on the tv before heading for the shower.

:::::::

Mattea was in the mood for a scalding shower, but based on the bruises that now littered her jaw she decided that scalding water might not be the best. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror Mattea gently pulled up her shirt. She winced at the dark purple that painted the left side of her body. She was sore, but it didn't hurt enough for her to be concerned. Next she looked at her face. The corner of her lip and down was red and slowly turning a dark blue. On top of that there were trickles of dried blood that had dripped from where her lip busted. The swelling around said cut was making it slightly painful to talk. Mattea grabbed a clean wash cloth and ran it under cold water. The cold rag offered a small relief as she gently cleaned the blood from her mouth. The red looked out of place on the white cloth.

Mattea's phone dinged from its spot on the toilet lid. "Are you okay?" Caitlin texted.

She dropped the rag and typed out her reply. "I'm fine. Fixing to take a shower and then nap. Might not text for awhile." She knew if she didn't say that Caitlin would text her all night.

Setting her phone down, Mattea got ready for her shower. If she couldn't have a hot shower a cold one would have to do. The freezing water felt like knives in her skin; she loved it. Allowing the water to surround her like a welcoming hug, Mattea took in a staggered breath and let the tears fall. The time ticked by as she sobbed. She stayed in the shower until everything was numb. Putting on her comfiest pjs and throwing her hair up into a pony tail she made her way back into the living room. Ethan had taken residence in the floor with a blanket and pillow.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Mattea asked standing near his feet.

It was merely a twitch, but Mattea got the message. Being careful to not trip on Ethan's feet Mattea made her way to the couch and tried her best to curl up.

:::::::

What Emily stepped into when she got home was not what she had been expecting. With Alex right behind her Emily skidded to a sudden stop. Mattea was still curled up on the couch slightly snoring with a notebook tucked under one arm. Ethan had his head propped up on a pillow. He was so absorbed in his show he didn't even notice the the two new people enter the room.

Emily gasped when she saw Mattea's face. "What happened?"

Ethan was startled and turned to the two adults. "You can keep watching," Alex spoke softly.

At the same time Mattea mumbled and turned in her sleep. Her eyes cracked open and immediately widened when she realized her mom was home. Emily made her way over the couch. "It's okay," She soothed.

Alex remained awkwardly by the door watching Ethan who seemed unfazed at the moment due to a particular interest scene on tv. "I'm sorry," Mattea whispered.

Emily sat on the couch and pulled Mattea into her lap. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm not tough like you," Mattea whimpered.

Emily frowned as her fingertips ghosted over the bruise on her daughters jaw. "You are so tough baby."

Mattea shook her head. "I stopped them, but I got hurt in the process."

Emily ran her hand over Mattea's hair in a soothing fashion. "That doesn't make you weak. I get hurt all the time stopping bad guys."

"But-" Mattea chocked.

Emily gently lifted Mattea's chin so she was looking at her. "You are the strongest person I've ever met."

Mattea's face scrunched up. "Did you not see what Clyde did to that guy who touched your butt that one time? I'm still surprised he didn't press charges."

Emily shook her head. "I'm not just talking about physical strength. I'm talking mental too. You may not be able to dislocate someone's shoulder, but you would jump in front of a train to save someone without even flinching. Though I would prefer you dislocate shoulders than go jumping in front of trains."

Mattea managed a small chuckle. "I think I'll stick to using my skills of language to distract people."

"What did you say this time?" Emily asked knowing her daughter could get very creative with her words.

Mattea hesitated, so Ethan spoke instead, "Sei cazzo debole."

Alex almost laughed at the proud look that crossed Emily's face that was quickly replaced with that of a stern parent. "I'm sure they deserved it but let's try to keep the curses to ourselves. I do not need your sisters learning curses in multiple languages."

Alex cleared her throat. Emily looked suddenly remembering Alex was there. "I would like to thank you Mattea."

Mattea gave her best smile. "It was nothing. I was actually looking for Ethan today. His class reads to my youngest sister's class and she wanted to invite him to our Halloween party."

"We'll talk about it and I'll let you know in the morning," Alex replied.

Emily stood up from the couch and took a few steps towards Alex. "It's been a long day. Would you guys like to stay for dinner?"

"Chicken nuggets?" Ethan asked.

"We have the dinosaur ones," Mattea replied.

"If you're sure it's okay," Alex said.

Emily smiled. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

:::::::

"Stay strong, make them wonder how you're still smiling."


	26. Chapter Twenty-three

"I don't like to call it revenge... returning the favor sounds nicer."

:::::::

Caitlin and Mattea fell into step as they walked to Alex's room the next morning. "It's so weird being in the school this early."

"Well I have to talk to Dr. Blake and you wanted a ride; though, I have a feeling you just wanted to make sure I was okay," Mattea replied with a knowing look.

"Well someone's got to look out for you," Caitlin joked nudging Mattea's shoulder. "Like making sure you sit and watch practice today."

Mattea turned to Caitlin alarmed. "But-"

Caitlin cut her off, " You need to rest and that means no dancing. Besides you got this show down it's just the rest of us clumsy clowns that need the practice."

Mattea giggled as they reached Alex's door. "If you say so."

Sounds of feet echoed down the hall. "Why don't you go ahead in?" Caitlin suggested. "I got to text my mom real quick."

Mattea smiled. "Okay"

Right after the door shut Caitlin leaned against it and placed one hand on the handle. She casually put one foot out as about five football players walked by. Too caught up in their own conversations they missed Caitlin's weapon of choice as two of them were sent sprawling to the floor. "You will leave Mattea and Ethan alone or there will be more trips in your future and they ain't the luxurious kind," She spat before escaping into the classroom.

"You bit-" Brad was cut off as Caitlin slammed the door shut.

Mattea and Ethan both looked up as Caitlin slipped into the room. "What was that?" Mattea questioned.

Caitlin took a deep breath to compose herself before plastering a bright smile across her face. "There was a puddle of water and these two guys didn't see it and slipped. I tried to warn them but they didn't listen."

Mattea ran her tongue across her bottom lip before bitting it. "I'm sure that's what happened."

Caitlin pulled a sucker out of her bag. "Of course."

The subject was dropped when Alex stepped out of her office. "Good morning girls."

"Good morning Dr. Blake," They replied in unison.

"How are you feeling?" Alex directed towards Mattea.

"Fine, a little sore, but I'm fine," Mattea replied.

Alex gave her a warm smile. "I would like to say thank you again."

"It was nothing." Mattea shrugged.

"Well I guess we'll just have to disagree, but let's discuss why you're actually here," Alex spoke moving the conversation.

"Have you decided?" Mattea asked.

"Ethan and I discussed the Halloween party last night," Alex started.

"Mom said we could go," Ethan stated without looking up from his book.

Mattea smiled. "Elise will be so excited. All she talks about is her two favorite people, Ethan and Allie," Mattea blushed as she used Elise's nickname for Alex.

"Well we can't wait. Just have your mom text me the details."

"Will do," Mattea replied before turning her attention to Ethan. "Ethan what do you have first period?"

"Mr. Sheldon for Geometry" Ethan replied.

"That's near my class. Want to walk with us?" Mattea asked.

"Uhm okay," He replied hesitantly.

Alex didn't know what to feel seeing the two seniors look out for Ethan. She knew that neither of the girls had 1st period near the math hall.

:::::::

Emily took a seat in Garcia's lair. "I wanted to thank you for not saying anything at the team dinner."

"I won't say it was easy, but that's not something I would tell the team," Garcia replied. "Do the girls know?"

Emily nodded. "Surprisingly they were all pretty excited. I was worried about Elise, but her and Erin are pretty much attached at the hip."

"Well that's good E," Garcia replied turning to type something on her computer.

"While I'm here I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Emily asked fiddling with her hands.

Garcia turned back around with a pen held in her hand. "Anything for you my furry little friend."

"Could you look into plane tickets from Italy to Virginia around Thanksgiving and from Italy to France around Christmas?"

Garcia waved the pen around like a wand. "How many?"

"Just one," Emily replied.

:::::::

"She's my best friend. Break her heart, I'll break your face."


	27. Chapter Twenty-four

"When witches go riding, and black cats are seen, the moon laughs and whispers, 'tis Halloween."

:::::::

"Sit still," Mattea ordered gently pressing a hand on Chloe's knee.

"But we are gonna be late," Chloe fussed wiggling around as Mattea tried to fix her hair.

"We still have an hour before we need to leave," Mattea stated finishing her task, "All done."

Chloe jumped up and ran to the mirror. "I'm sparkly!"

Mattea chuckled as Chloe spun around in her unicorn costume. The hyper six year old was pretty much covered in glitter from head to toe. "Can you sit here and play while I get ready?"

Chloe nodded grabbing two of dolls and quickly escaping to her own world. On her way to her room Mattea ran into Elise.

"Swoosh," Elise ducked around Mattea, "Swoosh."

Mattea playfully shook her head at Elise's antics. Elise had been torn between two choices, Matilda and a butterfly, eventually they came to a compromise. For her school costume she was Matilda and for the party she was a butterfly. Parker had then decided to be a caterpillar to match his best friend; even if Elise didn't consider him such.

Emily stepped out of her room and did an out of character, but fitting twirl. "How do I look?"

Mattea giggled. "I think Chloe's idea was genius. I can't wait to see Nana and Nonno."

"Keep laughing, a purple tutu is also in your future," Emily stated continuing down the hall.

Mattea made her way to her room and started getting ready. Her and Caitlin had decided to do a BFF costume duo. Caitlin was going as Woody and she was going as Buzz Lightyear. As her mom had pointed out her costume included a purple tutu that Caitlin had insisted she wear. The last thing she put on to complete her costume was her shoes with the signature 'Andy' across the bottom.

:::::::

Chloe barely waited for the door to open before running into the Rossi mansion. Erin chuckled. "I see someone's excited."

Chloe paused, spun around, and gave Erin a quick hug before bolting through the house in search of her Nonno. "She's been like that all day," Mattea stated stepping into the foyer.

Emily followed her carrying Elise. Elise held her arms out. "Nana"

Erin opened her arms and took Elise from Emily. "How are you?"

"Good," Elise whispered focusing on the wings on Erin's back. "Wings too?"

"These are fairy wings there a little different than your wings," Erin explained.

"Like Mama's wings," Elise added.

"Exactly," Emily replied.

"Happy Halloween," Garcia called from the door.

Emily turned around to find Garcia dressed as Supergirl and holding a bag she assumed was filled with candy. "Come in," Erin motioned with her hand grasping a wand.

"I like all the tutus," Garcia stated taking in everyone's costumes. "So I know Mattea's Buzz Lightyear, Elise is a butterfly, I think Erin is Wanda, but I don't know who you are E."

"Poof," Emily replied.

"Don't tell me Rossi is Cosmo," Garcia said smiling.

"Of course he is," Mattea replied.

"How'd you talk him into that?"

"Chloe suggested it," That was all Emily had to say. Garcia knew that Rossi would do anything to put a smile on his granddaughter's face.

:::::::

Soon the team flooded Rossi's house. Some were in costume and others were not. Hotch and Haley were pirates as Jack toddled around in his parrot costume. Caitlin was following Mattea around repeating the Woody quotes to aggregate her. Ace was running around as Superman. Parker could be found near Elise in his caterpillar costume. And Reid was wearing a Doctor Who themed costumed.

The door bell rang. Everyone paused trying to figure out who it could be. "I'll get it," Mattea announced.

When she opened the door Ethan was standing apprehensively in front of Alex.

"Ethan!" Elise yelled quietly running towards the door.

Everyone's head snapped to watch as she stopped short of actually running into Ethan. "Elise"

"Come read with me?" She asked.

Ethan turned to his mom. "Go ahead."

Ethan took a step to follow Elise. "What are we reading?"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"Dr. Blake meet my family," Mattea said gesturing to the room.

:::::::

Hotch and Rossi had escaped the party to sit on the back porch. It was nice out and barely warranted a jacket.

"She's your daughter; isn't she?"

Rossi turned to look at Hotch. "Who?"

"Emily," Hotch replied.

"How?" Rossi asked puzzled.

"I'm a profiler."

Rossi chuckles. "A good one at that."

"Does she know?"

"Yes," Rossi replies sipping his drink.

Hotch copies his action. "Who else knows?"

"Garcia and the girls," Rossi replies.

"When-" Hotch is cut off as the back door opens.

"Sorry I can come back," Emily states.

Rossi shakes his head and motions to the chair next to him. "You're welcome to join us."

Emily steps out and quietly shuts the door. "The girls are having the time of their lives."

Rossi smiles. "I'm glad. Elise and Ethan seem to be getting along really well."

"They have a lot in common," Emily replies.

"How do you know Dr. Blake and Ethan?" Hotch ask.

"Alex is Mattea's German teacher and Ethan reads to Elise's class. Mattea is also very protective of Ethan. Alex told me Mattea and Caitlin have been walking him to class. Thankfully they've avoided further confrontations," Emily explains.

"Wait!" Rossi interjects, "I thought Mattea said the bruise came from a mistake while they were practicing their routine."

"She was worried you would overreact," Emily stated.

"I don't think overreacting is possible when it comes to someone hitting my granddaughter." Rossi's voice begins to rise.

Emily's head snaps to Hotch who mouths 'I know'. "Alex reported the kids and Caitlin may or may not have tripped some of them in the hallway," Emily stated trying to calm him down.

"And?"

"The school is looking into it," Emily replies. "You should be proud of her. She managed to get out of a dangerous situation without using violence."

Rossi looked up. "She didn't hit any of them?"

Emily nodded and bit her lip looking for the right words. "She knows how to defend herself, but Mattea's always been a bigger fan of words. Confusion seems to be her go to. Chloe, on the other hand, is all about action. Clyde has had to breakup a few playground scuffles in the past. And I've had to hold Clyde back from a few displeased parents."

Rossi shook his head; his temper fading. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because you've met him," Emily's demeanor shifts as she remembers why she went outside. "Speaking of Clyde I was wondering if he could come to Thanksgiving?"

"Is he going to threaten to shoot me again?" Rossi asked bluntly.

Emily blushes as Hotch's expression turns puzzled. "He's really sorry about that. Clyde can be overdramatic at times; especially when being woke up in the middle of the night."

"I'm sure we can make room for him," Rossi tells her.

Emily bites her lip. "And another person?"

"Of course," Rossi says with a grin.

Emily relaxes and lets a smile grace her face. "Thank you," She states softly.

:::::::

"A Grandfather is someone with silver in his hair and gold in his heart."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Five

"Gratitude helps us see what is there instead of what isn't." - Annette Bridges

:::::::

"Are you sure we're going to have enough food?" Emily asked; her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rossi and Mattea had spent all morning cooking up dish after dish. Despite their best efforts to help, Erin and Emily had been repeatedly shooed out of the kitchen.

"What we don't eat today the team will later," Rossi stated adding yet another dish to the overflowing table.

Rossi had invited the whole team, but everyone had prior plans. Hotch was spending Thanksgiving with Haley's family. Morgan had flew home to Chicago and Reid to Vegas. JJ hadn't stated her plans, but they all knew she was flying to New Orleans. And Garcia was meeting up with some people from her support group who didn't have any families to spend the holiday with.

Clyde joined them in the dining room. "Now how come you can't cook darling?" He'd been on the receiving in of her many failed meals. "I still remember the year you tried to make Christmas dinner."

Emily defensively crossed her arms. "It was only a small fire."

"Mom, you do realize we had to call the fire department for your small fire," Mattea pointed out stressing the word small.

"I still haven't figured out how you girls survived on Emily's cooking," came a voice from the archway.

"Look who I found at the door," Erin announced stepping into the dinning room.

Mattea spun around. "Nonna Carmeilina!"

At her exclamation Chloe and Elise came running into the room. Carmeilina embraced the three girls before moving to hug Emily. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm so glad you could come," Emily replied releasing Carmeilina. "Carma this is my father, Dave, and mother, Erin."

Carmeilina gave both of them a warm smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you two."

"Same for us since we've heard so much about you," Dave replied.

"All good I hope," Carmeilina spoke with a smile.

"Of course," Erin replied.

With her shock wearing off Mattea was able to produce her first question, "How long are you here for?"

"About a week," Carmeilina answered.

Mattea smiled. "That means you'll be here for my performance Friday, and you'll get to meet Caitlin."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Clyde spoke from his position in the corner in the room, strategically behind Emily and Rossi, "It's a pleasure to see you again Carmeilina."

Carmeilina's warm smile was replaced with an expression of stone. "I'm sure it is Mr. Easter."

Clyde visibly shuddered under her hard stare as he made his escape to the kitchen.

:::::::

A little while later they were all seated in the smaller dining room. Rossi took the head of the table with Erin seated across from him. To his left was Carmeilina, Mattea, and Elise. To his right was Emily, Chloe, and Clyde. Clyde had purposely chosen the seat furthest away from Carmeilina as possible.

"So tell me about this Caitlin," Carmeilina started the conversation.

Mattea's face lit up. "Caitlin is my best friend. She's-"

The door bell rang alarming everyone, but Carmeilina. She stood up. "I'll get it."

Rossi protested, but she insisted she could get it. Mattea was the first one to notice the new visitor standing in the arch way. Everyone jumped as the clatter of a fork dropping and Mattea's chair hitting the floor sounded throughout the room. Mattea had bolted up from the table, not caring as she ran to throw her arms around the new visitor. "Daddy!"

Emily covered her mouth as she looked Matthew up and down. She couldn't believe he was actually there. Carmeilina busied herself pulling up another chair between herself and Mattea.

"I'm here sweetie," Matthew reassured the crying teenager.

"I missed you," Mattea chocked out.

Emily hesitantly stood up and took the few steps towards them. She allowed her hand to lightly brush against Mathew's arm. "You're really here?" She asked with unshed tears.

Matthew didn't say anything but used his other arm to wrap her in a hug. Everyone was silent as the trio seemed to communicate without speaking. Eventually they sat back down at the table; Carmeilina and Emily switching seats.

"Everyone this is Matthew," Emily introduces. "Mathew these are my parents Erin and Dave; its a long story. You remember Chloe and Clyde and the little one is Elise."

"It's nice to you. I hope it's okay Carmeilina invited me?" Mathew said.

Rossi smiled. "The more the merrier."

Mattea turned to Matthew excitedly. "Are you staying long enough to see my show?"

Matthew smiled. "I'll stay as long as you and your mom will have me."

Mattea looked to Emily; her eyes gleaming. "You're welcome to stay as long as you can," Emily told him hoping should wouldn't be left to pick up the pieces when he inevitably left.

Matthew grinned. "Thank you Em."

:::::::

"Family. Today's little moments become tomorrow's precious memories."


	29. Chapter Twenty-six

"Big results require big ambitions."

-James Champy

:::::::

Emily was glad to have the afternoon off after a three day case. Thankfully it was just in time for Mattea's show the next day. Emily's quiet afternoon was interrupted by the girls' return from school.

"Mommy!" Chloe yelled running to Emily with a book in hand.

Emily swooped down to pull Chloe into her arms. "What sweetie?"

"Can we go to the zoo?" Chloe asked holding out her book on various animals for Emily to see.

"It's winter Chlo. The zoo will have to wait till it warms up, but maybe we can go to the aquarium the next weekend I'm off," Emily told her.

"I got to learn everything about zoo's because I want to be a zookeeper," Chloe proclaimed excitedly, "but the aquarium is fun too."

"I think being a zookeeper would suit you," Emily told her. She had always encouraged any career that the girls had shown an interest in.

"Can we get a pet, so I can practice taking care of animals?" Chloe asked with her best puppy dog face.

Emily chuckled. "I don't know about that. Let me think about it then we'll discuss it together."

Chloe nodded as Emily set her down. "Got to study," Chloe said excitedly running off to her room.

Mattea laughed carrying Elise into the room. "She's been like that since I picked her up. Her class went to the library today, she got that book, and she is now obsessed with animals."

"We'll see how long it last," Emily said.

:::::::

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch," Alex said as she took a sip of her water.

"You're welcome," Emily replied.

"Since we never really got to finish our conversation from the fundraiser I thought we could have lunch," Alex explained.

"Well I would like to thank you again for drooping Elise off at the BAU when she was sick," Emily said.

Alex shrugged. "It was nothing. I owe you a thank you for raising such a kind daughter. Do you know that Mattea and Caitlin walk Ethan to all his classes now?"

"I can't take all the credit, but thanks," Emily replied. "How is Ethan after everything?"

"There haven't been any further incidents, so that's always good," Alex told her.

Soon enough their food arrived as they moved on to lighter conversation. As their lunch was nearing an end Emily turned the conversation towards the holidays. "What are you doing for Christmas this year?"

"Well James gets Ethan Christmas Eve so I'll probably just hang around the house until I go get him Christmas morning."

"You could join us for Christmas Eve," Emily suggested. "We have plenty of room and food."

Alex shook her head. "I couldn't impose."

"You would be saving my sanity," Emily told her seriously. "Between my parents, my kids, and their fathers I might just go crazy. Thankfully their nonna is going to visit her family in France so I don't have to play buffer between her and Clyde."

Alex sighed. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," Emily told her. "Will you be at the concert tonight?"

Alex nodded. "All the teachers try to go and show our support."

They both stood up; Emily grabbing the ticket stopping Alex before she could protest. "Well than I'll see you tonight."

:::::::

"It all started with the little talks over coffee, but before long I wanted the midnight talks too."


	30. Chapter Twenty-seven

_"When you're on stage, the real world just drops away for that time. It's pretty intense."_ -Robert Smith

:::::::

Backstage was filled with the noise of the show choir warming up and their band tuning. Mattea had to say this was her happy place. The bustle around them as they focused on their director running through different vocal exercises was magical; well it was magical until a crying interrupted them. Everyone's eyes snapped to look at the poor girl holding their interruption. Mattea felt bad for the young girl as she tried to soothe the baby on her hip to no success. "Natalie!" The choir director snapped.

Mattea shot the director a look, it was no secret she was the favorite in the class, before ushering the girl in the hall. "Is everything okay?"

"She's just overwhelmed by all the noise. My foster mom was suppose to be here and watch her, but she had an emergency at work," Natalie replied.

Mattea had to say Natalie looked overwhelmed herself. Mattea obviously knew Natalie from show choir, and they both took Dr. Blake, but she had never really spoken to the junior. Mattea held her arms out. "Let me see."

Natalie hesitantly handed the baby over to Mattea. With a little rocking and humming the baby had quieted down. "How?"

"I have two little sisters who are a lot younger than me, so I helped when they were babies," Mattea explained. "What's her name?"

"Sable"

Mattea smiled. "Nice to meet you Sable, I'm Mattea."

"Thank you," Natalie whispered as her cheeks flushed with a light pink hue.

"Anytime," Mattea replied honestly. "Hey if it's okay with you my mom could watch Sable while we perform."

"I don't know," Natalie started fidgeting nervously. "I don't want to impose and-"

"It's fine. Trust me she gets it," Mattea reassured her.

Natalie finally nodded; it was probably better than asking one of the stage hands like she had originally planned. She allowed Mattea to lead her to the mostly empty auditorium. It was still over an hour to the performance, and there was only a few people here and there. Natalie stood apprehensively as Mattea introduced them. "Guys I want you to meet two of my new friends, Natalie and Sable."

"Hi," Natalie whispered with a small wave.

"Natalie this is my mom, Dad, little sisters, Clyde, Nonno, Nana, Nonna, and you know Dr. Blake and her son Ethan."

"It's nice to meet you Natalie," Dave spoke for the group.

"I like your dress!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I'm wearing the same dress," Mattea pointed out.

Their dresses were grey one shoulder with gold glitter falling from the top and climbing up from the bottom.

"It's prettier on her," Chloe replied.

Mattea gasped exaggeratedly. "See what I have to put up with every day."

Natalie let out a tiny giggle at the interaction. "I wouldn't know. It's just me, Sable, Elle, and her German Shepherds Rummy and Ginny."

"Elle is your foster mom?" Mattea asked for clarification.

"Yeah, has been for the last five months. She's cool, and we get along pretty well. She was suppose to be here tonight, but there was an emergency at work. I know she was disappointed, but her work is important and I understand that."

"Hey, Nonno could record it for you so you could show it to her," Mattea suggested. "If you would like?"

Natalie turned to Dave. "Really?"

"Well maybe not me, but one of us who has better luck with technology could record it," Dave replied.

Erin grinned. "I can do it."

Natalie's face was graced with a true smile. "Thank you so much."

"We were also wondering if you could watch Sable while we perform?" Mattea directed to her mother.

"Of course," Emily replied holding her arms out.

Mattea passed Sable over to Emily while Natalie passed her the diaper bag. "Thank you so much," Natalie told her.

"Hey guys," Caitlin called drawing their attention as she rushed into the room. "Robin wants to do a quick vocal run through."

Mattea turned slightly to see Cailtlin. "Kay, one sec," She then turned back to her family. "I'll see you guys after the show."

"Thanks again," Natalie repeated before Mattea was tugging her towards Caitlin.

"Break a leg," Matthew called after them.

:::::::

Not long after Mattea and Natalie left the rest of the BAU team filed into the auditorium. "Who's this cutie?" Penelope asked quickly zeroing in on the baby in Emily's lap.

"This is Sable," Emily replied. "I'm babysitting."

"I'm Carmeilina, feel free to call me Carma," Carmeilina introduced shaking Hotch's hand as he happened to be the closet to her.

"Clyde Easter," Clyde introduced almost defensively. These were the people who took his best agent, even if he was biased. They did have a kid together after all.

Matthew's introduction was more awkward as he planted his hands in his front pockets, "And I'm Matthew."

"I lived with Carma after I had Mattea, Clyde is my old boss, and Matthew is my best friend," Emily elaborated.

"Nice to meet you all," JJ spoke for the entire team.

"So what time does the show start?" Derek asked taking a seat next to Penelope. Penelope on her own part had taken a seat in front of Emily and turned around to play peek a boo with Sable. She was into it way more than Sable.

Dave checked his watch. "We have twenty minutes."

:::::::

The lights dimmed as the piano intro to _Clocks_ by Coldplay started to play. The girls entered the stage first slowly stepping to their places with their backs to the audience. The guys followed taking their own places facing the audience. The guys took the first verse; the girls took the second verse. They started out slow, but as the song continued their movement became quicker; however, kept an even flow and grace. They created a line at the edge of the stage as the song ended. Once it did the guys filed off as the girls moved to center stage.

The girl's moved slowly as the opening notes of _Time After Time_ by Cyndi Lauper started to play. The performance relied heavily on facial expression and body language. Something they had practiced and executed pretty well. When the song ended they too exited the stage. The stage was not empty for long as the guys once again entered and started a fast paced performance to _Rock Around the Clock_ by Bill Haley.

The girl's joined them on stage as they slowed the pace down with _Seasons of Love_ from Rent. There was less dancing for this number as they clustered together and sung their hearts out. Next was _Turn Back Time_ by Cher. Natalie had a solo for this song, and now that Mattea had deemed her friend she noticed just how good she was.

Throughout the number Mattea could feel her nerves surfacing. Not only was her and Caitlin dance solo next they also had a very quick costume change. They left the stage a little before the song ended to quickly change. Thankfully they had amazing stage hands who had the whole thing down to a 'T'. Mattea changed into a pink dress. Caitlin's change was more difficult as she changed into black pants, a black shirt, and black shoes. They'd never missed their entrance in practice and the real performance was no exception.

Mattea had the biggest smile as the audience erupted into a thunderous applause at the end of _I've had the Time of my Life_ from Dirty Dancing. It had been their best performance so far; if she said so herself. Seeing her entire family in the audience only caused her to smile more.

:::::::

Mattea, Caitlin, Natalie, and Luca were among the last few still hanging around backstage. Mostly it was just the band members who had to pack away their music and instruments. Currently they were waiting on Mattea to finish in the bathroom. "Seriously how long does it take you to change?" Luca asked annoyed.

"I had to redo my makeup. We're going to dinner after this and stage makeup is not dinner appropriate," Mattea yelled back in reply.

Caitlin readjusted the strap of her bag that rested on her shoulder. "Are we invited to this dinner?"

Mattea walked out of the bathroom with a smile. "I'm sure, but you're welcome to double check."

"Finally, you guys always exclude me with your girly get togethers," Luca complained.

"Dude, its only been a few times besides you could always come with," Caitlin told him.

"Maybe," Luca replied picking up his own bag that had been left at his feet.

Mattea turned to Natalie. "If it's okay with Elle you could come too."

Natalie frowned. "I don't know. She's kind of funny about me going out with people she hasn't met before. I get it though, you can never be to careful."

"But there's going to be a teacher there, three FBI agents and Clyde," Caitlin informed her.

"Actually the whole team's going to be there. They came to the watch us perform and they are joining us for dinner," Mattea corrected.

"FBI agents, team?" Natalie asked puzzled.

Mattea chuckled. "Oh did I forget to tell you? My mom and Nonno are profilers for the FBI, and Nana is like their boss' boss."

Natalie took a moment deciding what she should do. "I guess I could call her and see." Mattea nodded with a smile as Natalie pulled out her phone. "Hey Elle I was, uhm, wondering if I could go out to dinner with a few of the kids from choir?" There was a pause. "We would be going with one of their's family and mom's co-workers. Plus Dr. Blake and Ethan will be there." Natalie gave them a hopeful look. 'What's your mom's name?' Natalie mouthed.

"Emily," Mattea whispered.

"Emily Prentiss," Natalie told Elle. "Yes, some of her co-workers will be there, but they-" Elle cut her off to give her an answer. Natalie squealed. "Really? Thank you so much."

Natalie hung up with a big smile. "I'm guessing she said yes?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, she said yes," Natalie replied.

"Well come on then," Mattea said leading the way.

"Don't forget to tell her about the thing," Caitlin reminded Mattea.

Natalie stopped. "Thing?"

"Oh that. My mom's team doesn't know she's their boss' daughter. Well Penny knows, but I think that's it. It's kind of a long story," Mattea informed her.

:::::::

Soon they were all seated at the restaurant in a private party room Dave had reserved and introductions had been made. Dave rose at the head of the table preparing for a speech. "Before we order I have a few things to say. As some of you know Erin and I have a long complicated history. What some of you don't know is that 30 years ago we had a daughter." There were a couple of surprised gasps from JJ and Derek. "When she was three she was abducted. A few months ago she found her way back to us." Dave looked to Emily as the rest of the team filled in what he was saying.

"Is this the long story you were telling me about?" Natalie asked Mattea in a whisper.

"Yep" Mattea replied with a smile.

"Wait?" Derek said. "You're telling us that Prentiss is your daughter?"

"Yes," Dave replied with a nod.

"How?" Derek asked.

"Chocolate Thunder, now is not the time for the Talk," Penelope joked.

Derek shook his head. "I know that how, I mean like the how of the likelihood of something like this happening?"

"Well-" Spencer started but was cut off.

"He doesn't actually want a statistic," JJ informed him. "He's just saying that it's not something you see everyday."

"No, it's not," Erin started, "but we are very grateful,"

Derek shook his head. "Well now we know where Emily gets her stubbornness from."

"Yes, Erin can be very stubborn," Dave said with a smug grin.

Erin crossed her arms and raised her brow. "I'm stubborn. This coming from the man who insist on getting his shoes custom made."

"We're all stubborn," Emily stated.

"That we are," Erin replied.

:::::::

"Well it was nice meeting you Natalie," Emily said as they all got ready to leave.

"It was nice meeting you too. Thanks for allowing us to join your dinner."

"Anytime," Emily said. "Mattea, I'll meet you in the car."

"I'm glad we became friends," Mattea told her. "You're pretty awesome."

Natalie blushed. "You too."

"Well I'll see you Monday," Mattea said with smile.

"See you Monday."

:::::::

Emily threw the keys into the bowl on the hall table as she shut the front door behind her. "Your show was so good sweetie," Matthew told Mattea in a hushed whisper trying not to wake Elise who was asleep in his arms.

Chloe was not far from it as she tried to lean on his legs to go to sleep. "Thanks Dad I'm glad you liked it," Mattea said with a wide smile.

"When's your next performance?" Mathew asked.

"Well we have our Christmas Concert but we're just singing and then show competition season starts in January," Mattea replied.

"I can't wait to see your Christmas concert."

Mattea's smile got incredibly wider. "Really?"

Matthew nodded. "I wouldn't miss it."

Emily's own smile was not as wide as she watched them. It was a beautiful picture, but she worried how long it would last. Matthew was great until he got high and started questioning everything. Emily knew they had a long discussion before them. She didn't want to see Mattea get her heart broken again.

:::::::

_"There are friends, there is family, and then there are friends that become family."_


	31. Chapter Twenty-eight

"True forgiveness is when you can say, "Thank you for that experience." -Oprah Winfrey

:::::::

Emily hated doing what she knew had to be done. A part of her wanted to just enjoy Matthew being back in their lives, but she knew how Matthew could be. One day he would on the straight path of life and the next a paranoid druggie. She'd already put the conversation on hold long enough.

"Where are the girls?" Matthew asked from the couch as Emily arrived home from work.

Emily walked to her room to put her gun up, shouting a reply as she did, "Chloe and Elise are with Dave and Erin. Mattea is getting ready at Caitlin's then going to a party."

Matthew jumped up following Emily into her room. "What kind of party? Where at? With whom? Till what time? Will there be adults present?"

Emily almost chuckled at Matthew's spew of questions. "It's a Christmas party being hosted by one of the choir moms. There will be several adults there."

"Are you positive?"

Emily nodded. "I trust her and you should too. She's a good kid, maybe even too good. She deserves some fun."

Matthew sighed as he followed Emily back to the living room. He retook his seat on the couch while Emily grabbed two glasses of water from the kitchen. "You're sure there will be adults there?"

"A lot of the choir parents are chaperoning. I was even asked to, but I wanted to use tonight to have a conversation with you," Emily explained as she joined Matthew on the couch.

"About?" Matthew asked taking a tentative sip of his water.

"About you being here; your intentions and such," Emily replied. "Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic you're here, but I don't want to see Mattea get hurt again." Emily's voice lowered as she dropped eye contact. "And I will not have a drug addict around my children."

"Emily," Matthew stressed. "That was in the past. I'm almost a year clean now. I want to do right. I have some business to handle after the new year and will be gone for about a month, but after that I plan to be here. I want to be here for you and Mattea."

Emily took a deep breath. "I don't need you to be here for me. Mattea wants her father around. She needs you. I won't ask much in terms of Chloe and Elise, but don't make them feel pushed to the side."

Matthew nodded in understanding. "I wouldn't. They are a part of you. I was already thinking when they get out on Christmas break we could go to the aquarium since Chloe's been wanting to go so badly. Make it a family day."

Emily didn't know what to say, but she managed to find something. "That sounds good."

:::::::

"Wow," Mattea said in awe circling the bike. "How did you manage to get your hands on such a beauty?"

Mattea had seen Caitlin's bike before, but never up close, and she definitely hadn't rode on it before.

Caitlin replied as she handed a helmet to Mattea, "My father gave it to me for my 16th birthday. He was trying to buy my love. I love the bike, him not so much."

"Oh," Mattea whispered as she put the helmet on.

"Got to give him credit for trying though," Caitlin said putting her own helmet on.

As Mattea climbed on behind Caitlin she was glad she had opted out of wearing a dress. The party was a little get together for the show choir and show band being hosted by Luca's mom; nothing too fancy. Mattea had chosen a red sweater, black jeans, and Santa hat earrings. She also had on black ankle boots that she may have stolen from her mom's closet.

Caitlin was also dressed down in a green t-shirt with skinny jeans and light brown boots. She had on her favorite leather jacket with embroidered flowers down the arms and a gold rose choker. Caitlin had told Mattea previously that the jacket had been a gift from her paternal grandfather and the necklace from her paternal grandmother. Despite the obvious rift between Caitlin and her father she did love her grandparents on both sides of the family.

:::::::

"Then Rachel was like..."

Mattea took another sip of her drink tuning out the conversation around her. Parties weren't really her thing. She had only been to two 'parties' in her life that were thrown by other people. One was Nonna Carmeilina's great niece's birthday party and the other a sleepover with an Interpol agent's daughter. Neither had been this crowded, well the birthday party had been. However, Mattea was pretty equipped to handle a bunch of Italians, not so much a bunch of teenagers. The sleepover on the other hand had been a disaster. Clyde had not been very pleased to receive a call at two in the morning by a distraught Emily and sobbing Mattea as they went to the E.R. for a broken arm. Mattea never went to another sleep over and defiantly never played Twister again. Clyde almost fired that agent for allowing her to get hurt.

Caitlin had hung around for a bit, but Mattea had pushed her towards some of the band kids. They were, well Mattea wasn't quite sure what they were doing. It looked like maybe they were having a competition of who could eat the most mini cupcakes. It looked like Jacob, a trumpet player, was winning while Christopher, a trombone player, looked like he was about to puke; and he was as his face paled and he took off running for the nearest bathroom.

Luca was around somewhere; Mattea wouldn't be surprised if he was playing host and talking to all the chaperones. Much like herself Luca had better luck interacting with adults than other teenagers. Luca and Caitlin were the only choir kids Mattea really hung out with, well and Natalie. Since the concert Mattea had been trying to talk to Natalie more, so far she'd been semi-successful. They didn't really have many classes together, and both stayed pretty busy with AP classes and extracurriculars. Mattea wasn't even sure if Natalie was going to show up to the party, she had mentioned that her foster mom was pretty protective.

Mattea's unasked question was answered when Natalie walked in the door. Excitement flooded her system. She quickly jumped up to meet Natalie in the entry way. "Hey."

Natalie offered her a soft smile. "Hi."

"I like your outfit."

Natalie blushed looking down at her outfit as she fiddled with the zipper on her jacket. "Thanks, most of it belongs to Elle."

Mattea spared another glance at the outfit. Natalie had on black jeans with holes at the knees and roses at the pockets tucked into a pair of combat boots. Her black Guns and Roses tee was halfway tucked with a leather jacket over it. She also had a gold necklace on with something written on a circular pendent. "What does your necklace say?"

"Oh." Natalie brought her hand up to touch it. "It says Hope. There's actually a story behind it. Maybe one day I'll tell it too you."

Mattea smiled. "I liked to hear it, one day." Mattea led Natalie to the refreshments table and changed the topic. "How's Sable?"

"Living the best baby life. Elle's watching her, and Elle treats her like a princess," Natalie replied.

Their conversation continued going from topic to topic. They didn't realize how long they'd been talking until Caitlin joined them. She had icing in her hair and a smug smile. "I told Jacob I could beat him."

"How are you still standing? I saw Christopher puke earlier."

Caitlin gave Mattea a wide grin. "I have a bottomless pit for a stomach. My mother still cooks like she is back home and needs to feed a small army. She's also a firm believer in not throwing away leftovers, so I eat a lot the first night to avoid eating it for the next week."

"I need to visit your house," Mattea joked. "Mom can't cook to save her life."

"Neither can Elle," Natalie chimed in. "We have all the local food places on speed dial."

"One time Mom almost burned the kitchen down trying to cook Christmas dinner," Mattea told her.

"I can beat that," Natalie said. Her earlier timidness long forgotten. "One time Elle managed to cut her hand trying to cook dinner and had to get ten stitches."

"I don't know I think fire beats E.R. trip," Mattea said. "Caitlin?"

Caitlin shook her head. "I'm not getting into this; though, you guys are defiantly coming to dinner one night. Wait till you've had a southern cooking."

Mattea and Natalie both smiled.

:::::::

"Food tastes better when you eat it with your family."


	32. Chapter Twenty-nine

_"Surround yourself with people who get you."_

:::::::

"Hey," Mattea greeted sliding into the seat next to Natalie. "I didn't think you had this lunch."

Natalie looked up from her salad. "I usually tutor kids during lunch, but with it so close to break everyone's too distracted to sit through a session."

"Well I'm glad we get to have lunch together for the next week," Mattea said unwrapping her sandwich. "How was your weekend?"

"Elle's been super busy getting Christmas stuff at work ready, so I've been helping her run errands. It's actually been kind of fun," Natalie said with a smile. "I love Christmas."

"You never told me what she does. You don't mind if I ask, do you?" Mattea asked.

"Oh, no it's fine. She works at a home for women. It's a safe place when they have nowhere else to go," Natalie explained. "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty good. My dad has been staying with us, so it's different," Mattea replied.

Natalie looked up. "Your parents aren't married?"

Mattea shook her head. "They never were; they were just really good friends. My dad decided to step up and help raise me, but life kind of got in the way after a while. This is the first time I've seen him in person since I was like eleven."

"Sorry for asking. It was none of my business," Natalie said realizing she had overstepped.

"It's fine. I'm not going to lie and say it's not a sore subject, but it's better to talk about it then letting it harbor inside," Mattea replied before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey, guys!" Caitlin said joining them at the table. Luca also took a seat but chose a smile as his greeting. "Anybody want a peppermint?" Caitlin asked pulling a handful out of her jacket pocket.

"What happened to the lemon drops?" Luca asked taking a peppermint from Caitlin.

Mattea also took one. "I liked the lemon drops."

"Natalie?" Caitlin asked.

Natalie shook her head. "No, thank you."

Caitlin took one for herself before putting the peppermints back in her pocket. "To answer your question about the lemon drops Parker got a hold of them."

"Are you guys ready for the Christmas concert tonight?" Luca asked changing the topic.

"Not really. I have to sing with the choir then play with the band so I don't really get a break," Caitlin said.

"I'm excited. The teams coming again and Clyde. Though he's more excited for Chloe and Elise's Christmas recital tomorrow," Mattea explained.

"Ace and Parker are in it too. Mom's so excited."

"Do you think your nana could record our performance again?" Natalie asked. "I think Sable has started teething and I don't want to have to drag her out tonight, so Elle offered to watch her."

"Of course," Mattea replied with a smile.

:::::::

_The next night_

"So what are they doing again?" Clyde asked as they sat in the audience waiting for Chloe and Elise's recital to start.

"Elise's class is singing _Jingle Bells_ and Chloe's class is doing a little play about a Christmas tree," Emily replied.

"And what part is she playing?" Clyde asked.

"She is playing a very sparkly ornament," Emily said before turning to Penelope who was sitting behind them. "Thank you once again for making her costume."

"Anything for the gumdrops."

"May we join you guys?" A female voice asked interrupting their conversation.

Emily looked up and smiled. "Of course Alex."

Alex and Ethan took a seat in front of them. "Thanks for coming," Mattea said.

"Thank you for inviting us," Alex replied.

"I knew it would mean a lot to Elise if you guys were here," Mattea told her.

Mattea suddenly felt someone grab her shoulders and lean into her ear. "Help me."

Mattea laughed. "What are you doing Caitlin?"

Caitlin crouched down in the aisle talking in a whisper, "I'm hiding from my mother. I just know she's going to cheer too loudly and embarrass me. It's what she does."

"You know my family is going to be loud too, right?" Mattea pointed out.

Caitlin stood up. "Oh, yeah."

"There you are Caitlin," A women in her late thirties with blonde hair called walking towards them. "Is this where you want to sit?"

"Sure," Caitlin replied joining Alex and Ethan's row. "You remember Mattea and her family."

"Good to see you again Ms. Walker," Mattea greeted.

Caitlin's mom took a seat next to Caitlin. "I told you to call me Kathy."

"Kathy. Got it," Mattea said with a smile.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed signaling the start of the show. Elise's class was first as they lined up on stage with bells in their hands and sung _Jingle Bells_. Despite her timidness, even Elise was singing and seeming to have a good time. The random, loud chiming of bells was a little rough on the ears, but adorable nonetheless. 

There were a few other musical performances before it was time for the ending play. Parker was in it along with Chloe. He was playing the owner of the Christmas tree farm. Emily had been right about Chloe's costume being sparkly. Even among the other ornaments, she stood out, but she didn't mind. She even enjoyed standing out in all of her sparkliness. When the play was over they were the loudest bunch in the audience cheering. Despite her earlier talk of embarrassment Caitlin even joined in.

:::::::

Emily and Clyde had gone to get the girls from backstage while everyone else waited. Dave was once again treating everyone to dinner stating it was only fair since he had done it for Mattea's first concert.

"Penny!" Chloe, no longer in her costume, yelled running to Penelope the moment she was in sight.

"Hey, gumdrop," Penelope said pulling the excited girl into a hug.

"Thank you so much. All the other kids were jealous cause my costume was the best," Chloe told her excitedly.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Elise didn't run but walked briskly to where Ethan was standing to only pause right before she reached him. They shared a silent conversation before she wrapped her little arms around his legs and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. "You did a good job."

"Thank you," Elise whispered.

"You're welcome," Ethan replied in his own whisper.

Alex and Emily both glanced at each other having their own silent conversation. They both agreed that this was the most adorable thing they had seen. Elise let go of Ethan only to turn to Alex. "Allie?" She asked holding her arms out.

Alex glanced up to Emily to make sure it was okay. Emily gave her a nod and Alex bent down to pick Elise up. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Elise said with a small yawn before resting her head and Alex's shoulder.

"Are we ready to go to dinner?" Erin asked picking up her purse.

Everyone nodded. "You coming, Caitlin? Your mom and brothers are invited too," Mattea told her.

Caitlin shook her head. "Thanks for the invite, but Mom's got to go into work early in the morning."

"Okay. Next time," Mattea said giving her a quick hug.

"Next time," Caitlin repeated.

:::::::

_"Sometimes, on our way through the world, we meet someone who touches our heart in a way others don't."_


	33. Chapter Thirty

"Any day spent with you is my favorite day. So, today is my new favorite day."

-Winnie the Pooh

:::::::

Chloe was jumping around the living room as Emily helped Elise put her boots on. "This is the best day ever!"

Mattea placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder to keep her still. "We haven't even left the house yet rugrat."

"But we're going too and it's going to be so much fun."

Matthew chuckled as Mattea turned to Emily. "Was I this excitable as a kid?"

Emily smiled. "Only when it came to dancing and Carma's cooking lessons."

Matthew decided to get the quietest Prentiss' opinion of their outing. "Are you excited, Elise?"

She gave a small nod. "Sea turtles live a long time."

"About as long as humans," Mattea added.

"Long time," Elise repeated.

Emily grabbed her purse and keys. "Are we ready to go? We got everything?"

Matthew grabbed the bag Emily had packed with anything they could possibly need. "Yep."

Emily headed to the door. "Well let's go then."

:::::::

"Where do you want to go first?" Emily asked after they entered the aquarium.

Emily was holding Elise's hand while she kept a watchful eye on Chloe who was a couple of paces in front of them.

Matthew held up the map turning it around a couple of times while he tried to figure out where they were at. "I was thinking we could start here to the left," He said pointing, "Then just kind of walk around the circle before going to the open ocean exhibit in the middle. Then we can go get a late lunch and pay a visit to the gift shop."

"Sounds good to me," Emily replied. "Mattea?"

"That's fine."

"Chloe?" Emily called out.

Chloe paused to turn around. "You're too slow. I want to see the fishes."

Emily shook her head with a small smile. "I guess we better get going."

:::::::

They walked through the exhibits; Chloe and Elise's eyes glued to the aquariums. Chloe was especially excited when they got to the kid section and she was able to pet a Monterey. To Emily's surprise, Elise even put her hands in the little pool and allowed the Monterey to swim under her hand. Emily made sure to get a picture of the confused glee that crossed Elise's face.

The second to last exhibit before the big one was the Sea Turtles. Emily had never seen Elise so excited as she pressed her nose to the glass and watched the sea turtles swim around. "I think we're going to be here a bit," Matthew said after they had been standing there a good ten minutes.

"Why don't you and Mattea go on and we'll catch up?" Emily suggested.

Matthew turned to Mattea. "Do you want to do that?"

"It's fine with me," She replied.

"Okay," Matthew said, "We'll be in the tunnel."

Matthew and Mattea walked to the next exhibit which was a tunnel with sharks and other fish swimming around. It was surprisingly a slow day at the aquarium and the tunnel was mostly empty. "So... what have you been up to the last few years?" Mattea asked not bothering to hide the aggravation that had been growing slowly since Matthew had returned.

Matthew sighed picking up on Mattea's irritation with him. "Going here and there."

"How long are you here for?"

"Until the new year," He replied knowing she wouldn't like that answer.

Mattea crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Figures."

Matthew took a few tentative steps towards her. "Wait, you didn't let me finish. I have some business after the new year, but I'll be back this time. If things go as planned I should be back before your birthday. You know I wouldn't miss something as important as your 18th birthday."

Mattea sighed turning around but not meeting his eyes. "My 10th birthday was important but you were so high Mom threw you out and I ended up crying the whole day. You didn't even bother for my 16th birthday."

"I'm really sorry for letting my own problems affect your life. I've seen the error in my ways and I'm trying to fix things."

"What's the business that's taking you away for a month?" Mattea asked uncrossing her arms.

"I'm going to visit my parents and then to see an old friend. I have some apologies to make."

Mattea nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry for getting mad."

Matthew shook his head. "No, don't apologize. Your anger was completely justified. I would much rather you tell me when something is bothering you than hold it in. Okay?"

"Kay," Mattea replied leaning in for a hug.

Mathew hugged her and kept one arm around her shoulder as they continued walking through the tunnel. "Now you need to catch me up. Like what is this thing with Em and Dr. Blake?"

Mattea chuckled. "I'm not sure, but Mom invited her to Christmas."

"And you and Luca?"

Mattea shook her head. "He's a good guy, but just a friend."

"Anything else big that I've missed?" Matthew asked.

"Well..." Mattea started before filling him in on everything that happened with Ethan and the bullies. She then told him about meeting her grandparents for the first time and the first case Emily had got hurt on. After that, she moved on to lighter topics and funnier things like the first day of French.

:::::::

Soon they were all seated at a little restaurant on the outer part of the aquarium. "Did you have fun today?" Matthew asked as they ate their food.

"Totally," Mattea replied.

"Yeah," Elise replied.

"Best Day Ever!" Chloe shouted gaining them a few looks from other patrons.

"Indoor voice," Emily reminded her.

Matthew laughed and asked his next question, "What was your favorite exhibit?"

"All of them," Chloe replied to no one's surprise.

"I think mine was the shark tunnel," Mattea said.

"Turtles," Elise replied.

"What about you Em?"

Emily bit her lip in thought. "The open ocean was pretty cool. What about you Matthew?"

"I think I'll have to agree with Mattea on this one," Matthew said with a smile.

::::::

It had been a long day full of fun. They had to practically drag Chloe out of the aquarium and were finally in the car on the way home. It was late and the sun was starting to set. 

Matthew was driving and Emily took the chance to glance in the backseat. Elise and Chloe were both out like lights. Elise had a stuffed sea turtle clutched in her hand that she had refused to let go of since seeing it in the gift shop. Chloe had a new book on sea life to add to her collection that was opened in her lap. She had dozed off before she could even reach page 5. Mattea was in the very back with her head leaned against the window and earbuds in. Emily could see her mumbling lyrics from Fleetwood Mac while absently running her hand along the stuffed shark Matthew had gotten her.

Emily turned back around glancing to Matthew who was lightly tapping on the steering wheel as they were stopped at a red light. She smiled to herself. This was not where she had seen her life ever going, but she liked it. Matthew turned briefly to give her a smile. The light turned green and the car moved forward.

Emily didn't see what happened next as screams overtook her senses before they morphed into ringing and then everything faded to black.

:::::::

"When something bad happens you have three choices. You can either let it define you, let it destroy you, or you can let it strengthen you."


	34. Chapter Thirty-one

"Some days it takes a lot of work just to be okay" - UA

::::::::

"Laura is covering my shift tomorrow. I was thinking we could use the opportunity to go Christmas shopping."

Natalie glanced up at Elle, who was driving them home from getting takeout at their favorite pizza place. Elle claimed it was almost as good as pizza in New York. Natalie disagreed because there was no way pizza could get better than from Mario's. Pizza aside, Christmas was a tricky subject for Natalie. She loved Christmas, but this was Sable's first Christmas and their first Christmas with Elle. Natalie wanted it to be perfect for Sable, but she didn't want Elle to think she had to go all out. She'd already gone beyond herself to make sure they both felt loved and cared for daily.

"That sounds good," Natalie finally said. "We're keeping it small and simple, right?"

"Sure, if that's what you want," Elle replied.

Natalie nodded. "Yea-"

Before she could finish, a crashing sound rang through the air. Natalie gasped in horror as a truck towed into an SUV in front of them, knocking it into another car. Sable woke up and started crying at the sudden noise. Elle quickly pulled over and parked the car. "Stay with Sable and call 911," she instructed before getting out of the car.

Natalie couldn't find her words and numbly nodded as she pulled out her phone. She dialed and waited for an operator to pick up. "I would like to report an accident."

:::::::

Erin was sitting in her office, trying to finish her stack of paperwork when her phone rang. Not bothering to look at the caller ID she answered. She was surprised at the familiar voice on the other end. Erin listened carefully, trying her best to hold back tears. As soon as the call ended, she rushed out of her office without saying a word to her secretary. She made her way to the elevator on autopilot and hit the button to take her to the BAU's floor.

The BAU was technically off for the day, but a few members had chosen to catch up on paperwork. It was late, so those that had chose that option had mostly left, but Aaron and Dave were still there.

Erin found herself drifting to Dave's office, not bothering to knock. "How-" Dave immediately stood up when he saw the tears in Erin's eyes. "What happened?"

"There was an accident." Erin's voice broke. "It's Emily and the girls."

Dave's breath hitched as he tried to remain calm. He grabbed his keys out of his desk drawer. "It's going to be okay."

Erin looked up at him, finally letting some tears fall. "I can't lose her again."

Dave grabbed his jacket off the couch and pulled Erin into his side. "We're not going to lose her. She's tougher and more stubborn than the two of us combined."

"I hope you're right."

:::::::

Elle had only found it right to stay with the younger girls at the hospital. They knew Natalie, which seemed to have a mild calming effect on Elise.

Because of this, Natalie had Elise in her lap as they sat on the bed, waiting for her turn. Elle had Sable in her arms while she stood next to Chloe's bed while the doctor started to cast her arm.

"What's your favorite animal?" Elle asked her, trying to distract her from the discomfort of having her arm wrapped.

"Tigers, and lions, and horses, and dogs, and cats, and uhm... elephants," Chloe exclaimed.

Elle smiled. "I like lions. Did you know their roars can be heard from five miles away?"

"Really?"

"Yep," Elle confirmed with a little nod. "What's your favorite color?"

"All of them," Chloe replied. "But, I like the bright ones best."

"My favorite color is green."

"Green is cool. My cubby at school is green."

Elle gave her a smile. "What do you want to be when you're older?"

"A zookeeper!" Chloe replied, almost forgetting she was supposed to be sitting still.

Elle placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of her arm that was not being wrapped. "You still need to be still. A zookeeper sounds fun. Especially since you like so many different animals."

"Uhum," Chloe agreed with a nod. "What do you do?"

"I help people."

"My mommy helps people too."

"I know," Elle said, her smile dropping just a little. "I use to help people like your mom does, but now I help in a different way."

"That's cool," Chloe announced. "My mommy says people can be helped in many ways since we're all good at different things. Like Taya is good at performing, so she helps people by making them smile, and I want to help animals, and Elise is a really good listener, and Caitlin gives everyone candy, and grandma and grandpa help people with Mommy."

"All done," The doctor declared, scooting his stool back and allowing Chloe to examine the new bright pink cast.

"It feels weird," She declared.

"I know," Elle agreed. "But it's going to make your arm all better, and better, yet you can decorate it or have people sign it." She dropped her voice down to a whisper, "I'll let you in on a little secret: Natalie is really good at drawing, and animals are her specialty."

"Can she draw a unicorn?" Chloe asked in wonder, already forgetting the weirdness of the cast.

"It's an animal, so of course."

"Wow"

Elle smiled. "I'm going to go check on Natalie and Elise, okay?" Chloe gave her a nod. "You sit here and start thinking about what animals you want Natalie to draw on your cast."

Receiving another nod, Elle walked over with Sable to the other bed, where the doctor that had wrapped Chloe's arm was now looking over Elise.

"Does anything hurt?" The doctor asked while looking her over for visible injuries.

Elise pointed to a few bruises and cuts before slowly pointing to her throat. The doctor hummed. "She was screaming when I found her and cried a good bit on the way here," Elle informed him.

"I suspected." He did another one over before grabbing some supplies off the tray next to him. "Will just clean some of these cuts up, a band-aid or two, and maybe some ice cream," he smiled. "And she'll be good as new."

"Good deal," Elle said before walking back over to Chloe. "Got your list of animals?"

Chloe nodded and started listing. "Unicorn, lion, elephant..."

:::::::

Elle was sitting in one of the chairs with a now wide awake Sable. Chloe had joined Elise and Natalie on the bed, telling them all about the drawings she wanted on her cast.

"Natalie!"

Natalie and Elle both turned to meet the new voice. Erin and Dave rushed to towards them. Erin quickly started fretting over Chloe and Elise. Natalie sat awkwardly, as Elise was still sitting in her lap. Dave hung back, and Elle stood up, placing Sable on her hip.

"You must be Dave."

"And you must be Elle."

Elle nodded. "Chloe's left arm has two fractures. She was good for the doctor who casted it. They both have several cuts and bruises. And Elise has a sore throat. The doctor ordered ice cream."

"That's all?" Elle nodded. "Thank God. What about Mattea and Emily?"

"They were both unconscious when the ambulance arrived. Mattea came to, but they ended up having to sedate her to get a look at her. I know she needed stitches, but I haven't been able to get an update on either of them. Emily was still out when they got her. They took Matthew into surgery. As I said, I haven't been able to get an update." Elle informed him.

Dave nodded, taking it all in. "Okay. Thank you for being there."

"I guess it was just right place, right time," Elle replied.

Erin finished with her check of the girls turned to the two of them. Her face turned to shock. "Agent Greenaway?"

"Section Chief Strauss," Elle replied with a small frown.

"You two know each other?" Dave questioned, looking between the two of them.

Erin nodded. "Greenaway left the bureau right before you came out of retirement."

"Wait," Natalie interjected. "You worked for the BAU?"

Elle nodded. "Yes, but I left a few years ago and met you."

"So when I asked to go to dinner with the team, you only let me go because you knew them already?"

"They're good people," Elle replied.

"Well," Dave spoke, "It is nice to finally meet you."

"I wish it were under better circumstances," Elle said, suddenly aware of the fact that this would probably lead to seeing more of her old team.

"Me too," Dave said, reaching out for Erin's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm going to go see if I can get an update on Emily, Mattea, and Matthew."

"Okay," Erin let go of his hand and took a seat in the chair Elle had abandoned. Dave left to go find a nurse. "Did they say when the younger girls could leave?"

"They've been evaluated, so they're good to go. Just some paperwork and setting up an appointment for Chloe's cast," Elle informed her. "I'll go get one of the nurses and let her know you're here."

"Thank you," Erin whispered, directing her attention to watching the girls on the bed.

Elle handed Sable off to Natalie, who adjusted fit both Sable and a still quite Elise on her lap. "Can we stay a little bit? I want to make sure Mattea is okay before we leave?" Natalie asked, looking up at Elle.

Elle glanced at Erin, who made no indication that it wasn't okay. "Sure."

Natalie smiled before turning back to Chloe and discussing all the animals she wanted on her cast.

::::::

The first thought that occurred to Emily when she woke up was that her entire body hurt. It took her a minute to think through the pain before realizing she was, lying in a hospital bed. Slowly everything started to come back to her. She remembered the truck and the girls screaming. Immediately her brain flashed at the thought of the girls, and she tried to sit up. A sharp pain in her side and a hand gently pushing her back down stopped her efforts. "Hey," the owner of the hand spoke.

Emily's eyes snapped to the voice. "The girls?"

Dave gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Chloe has a broken arm, but other then a few cuts and bruises she and Elise are okay. Erin and Elle took them to the cafeteria for ice cream while we waited for you to wake-up. Mattea is a little banged up, but okay. They're keeping her overnight since she took a pretty good blow to the head and was unconscious for a few minutes. Natalie is with her."

"Natalie?" Emily asked.

"Natalie and Elle witnessed the crash. Elle rode with the younger girls to the hospital."

Emily tried to nod, but it caused pain to spread throughout her skull. "Matthew?"

"Surgery." Dave took a seat.

"Me?" Emily finally asked.

"Let's see a broken leg, some cracked ribs, a pretty good gash above your eyebrow, and your expected cuts and bruises."

"Will I scare the girls?" Emily asked seriously.

Dave shook his head. "I think you'll be okay, but if I bring them in here, you're going to have to try and be still."

"Please."

"Okay," Dave stood up. "I'll go get them. You hold tight."

:::::::

"Fuck"

Natalie chuckled as relief flooded her body. "Hey to you too."

Mattea slowly turned her head towards Natalie. She gave a tiny smile when she noticed Sable asleep in her lap. "What happened?"

"You were in a wreck. Elise and Chloe are okay. Your grandfather is with your mom, and your dad is in surgery," Natalie explained.

Mattea took a moment to let the information sink in. "What are you doing here?"

"Elle and I were on our way home when we saw the wreck. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You didn't have to stay," Mattea told her and waited for a beat, "but I'm glad you did."

There was a light knock at the door, followed by Elle entering the room. "It's good to see you're awake."

Natalie saw the slightly confused look in Mattea's eyes. "Oh, Mattea, this is Elle."

"Nice to meet you," Mattea replied.

"Likewise," Elle said, walking further in the room. "I came to let you know that your mom is awake."

"How is she?" Mattea asked.

"A little banged up. She'll be out of work for a bit, but nothing that won't heal," Elle replied. "Strauss and Rossi are with your mom and sisters, but I can get them if you want."

Mattea turned to Natalie. "Are you going to leave now that you know I'm okay, or are you staying for a bit?"

Natalie smiled. "I'll be here for a bit."

Mattea turned back to Elle. "I'm okay for now. Tell them that."

Elle nodded. "Okay." She left, leaving Natalie and Mattea in comfortable silence.

:::::::

Emily forced the biggest smile she could when Dave returned with Erin and the younger girls.

Chloe was quick to place herself in the chair Dave had occupied earlier and started showing off her cast to Emily. She was excited to tell Emily about all the animals Natalie had promised to draw her. Emily knew that talking was one of the ways Chloe dealt with worries and trauma, so despite a lingering headache, she allowed Chloe to continue to talk. If she was honest, she was glad Chloe talked about her feelings and problems because she most definitely didn't.

Erin set Elise down on the bed, reminding her to be very still and careful. Erin then took a few steps back to reign in her emotions. Elise slowly crept up the bed and curled into Emily's side the best she could. Emily gently ran her hand over Elise's head in a soothing manner. The action caused Elise to burrow further into her side. Emily winced as the movement jostled her ribs.

"Elise maybe-" Dave started.

Emily held up her hand, cutting him off. She could deal with the pain if it meant offering Elise some form of comfort.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Hey, uhm, I just came to let you know Mattea is awake now. Natalie is keeping her company."

Dave moved to the door. "I'll go check on her and see if I can get an update on Matthew."

Erin numbly nodded, her eyes not leaving Emily and the girls as she took a seat on the small sofa against the wall.

Emily looked up at the new face. "You must be Elle."

Elle nodded as she shuffled her feet. "Yeah. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Either way, it's nice to meet you," Emily said. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Elle shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Sit," Emily insisted. "Our kids are friends, so you might as well tell me about yourself. Natalie told us a little, but tell me about your job."

Elle followed Emily's instructions and timidly took a seat. "Well, let's see..."

:::::::

Dave returned a little while later, while Emily and Elle were sharing about the team members and how much they had changed over the last few years. The room grew silent when he entered. "How is he?" Emily asked.

"He's out of surgery."

"Okay," Emily could tell he wanted to say more but didn't want to risk upsetting the girls.

Elle stood up. "I'm going to go check on Natalie and Sable. It was nice meeting you all. I'll see you later."

"It was nice meeting you too," Emily replied.

Once Elle had left, Dave turned to Erin. "It's late. You should head home and take the girls."

Erin shook her head. "No."

"I'm fine, mom," Emily replied. "Go home. The girls need to sleep in actual beds."

Erin bit back some tears as she stood up. "Okay." She moved to the bed and pressed a kiss to Emily's temple. "I love you, Bella."

Emily's smile grew. "Love you too."

Erin picked up Elise and held her hand out for Chloe. "Bye, mommy, " Chloe said as she jumped off the chair.

Elise gave a small wave from Erin's arms. "We'll go see Mattea for a minute and then go," Erin informed them.

"Okay," Dave said. "I'll call you later."

Emily waited for them to go before turning back to Rossi. "How is Matthew really?"

Rossi took a seat in the chair next to Emily. "He's in the ICU. It's not looking good."

Emily took a minute to let it sink in. "Okay."

"Hey," Rossi said, taking her hand. "From what Mattea has told me, he's a fighter."

"Yeah," Emily spooks with a frown. "She really loves him. That's why he must pull through this."

"He will," Rossi reassured her.

"I hope so."

:::::::

"Shouldn't you be going home? I'm sure visitor hours have ended," Mattea questioned Natalie.

It was only the two of them left in Mattea's room. Elle had picked Sable up a bit ago with only a few whispered words in Natalie's ear that Mattea had been unable to catch. "I'm spending the night with you."

"What about your foster mom and Sable?"

"Elle offered to watch her for the night."

"What about visitation hours?"

Natalie chuckled. "Earlier, when I went to the restroom, I saw your grandfather yelling at a poor nurse. I think it's safe to say they are now scared of him and will easily bend to allow me and him to spend the night here."

"You really don't have to spend the night with me," Mattea insisted.

"Well, I am, so you might want to go ahead and just accept it. I am your hospital buddy until you get discharged tomorrow."

"Okay, but you're not sleeping in that chair. Trust me on the fact: there is no comfortable way to sleep in that chair."

Natalie glanced around the room. "Where else am I going to sleep?"

Mattea scooted over in the bed and patted the spot next to her. "We can share. You're tiny enough to fit."

Natalie shook her head. "I'm not getting in bed with you."

Mattea frowned. "Well, it's your neck pain, but the offer still stands if you change your mind."

If Mattea happened to be awake when Natalie sighed in frustration two hours later before climbing in bed next to her, she didn't say anything.

:::::::

"Breathe, darling. This is just a chapter. It's not your whole story." -S.C. Lourie


End file.
